


Indulgence

by thalaivi



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalaivi/pseuds/thalaivi
Summary: Love is patient, love is kind, love means slowly losing your mind... Though if you asked Eric, he would tell you Speed was crazy even before they metEric/ Speed slash. Minor Calleigh/ Horatio Please read notes for more info





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have learnt to my disappointment that the CSI Miami fanfic community isn't that popular but I'm hoping there are enough writers and fans out there who still keep this fandom alive. I'm not trying to ask for reviews I promise but I would at least like to know this story is being read
> 
> That being said it is complete and I will post a chapter a day or once in two days. 
> 
> While this story is complete on its own this is a series and there will still be two more stories after this focussing on all of the loose ends from this but this can be a standalone as well
> 
> This story deals with slash - that means male/male romance and while there is nothing explicit in there there are scenes where two adult men kiss. If that bothers you please do not read
> 
> There are also a couple of chapters that talk about a character being sexually assaulted.... Again nothing explicit but please do not read and flame me if it bothers you
> 
> I have set the rating as mature mainly because of these two reasons but if someone can guide me and tell me if I should leave it like this or change it to teen I'd really appreciate it
> 
> Oh and guys I already know the story is unrealistic - hence the title - Indulgence isn't just for Eric and Speed but for me as well.
> 
> Thank you for your time

If anyone would ask him about himself and Eric Delko, Timothy Speedle would be the first to admit that he did not fall for the Cuban in a cliched first time I met your eyes moment. Instead the first time he had met the younger man’s eyes he had felt absolutely nothing but annoyance because of a really shitty case

 

April 2002

“Speed”, Horatio ‘H’ Caine the day shift’s new ‘temporary’ supervisor called out to his young colleague and trace expert as he spotted him in the DNA lab.

“Horatio hey, I got results that don’t make…”, Speed trailed off when he realised Horatio wasn’t alone but with a guy that looked vaguely familiar

“Speed, you remember Eric”, his boss introduced the two men

“Delko”. The younger man held out his hand for Speed to shake but realised Speed’s hands were gloved up and that he was holding a couple of pieces of paper in said hands. “Sorry”, he added with a crooked smile which had the New Yorker roll his eyes internally. Another ‘morning person’ he thought to himself reminded of the lab’s ballistics expert. 

The name told him why the kid looked so familiar. “You’re with the dive team aren’t you?”

“Yup. Underwater Recovery”, Eric agreed leaving him wondering what in the hell he was doing here

Horatio’s next sentence gave him his answer. “Eric’s going to be joining us here at CSI Speed”

“Oh”, was Speed’s response to that. He had if he had to be honest with himself had new team members foisted on him before. After all he had started working in this lab about seven years earlier and Horatio himself had been someone he had, well not exactly trained but supervised at one point of time. But it had always been Megan making the calls and the introductions and he was slowly starting to realise that the new Lt’s ‘temporary’ role wasn’t so temporary anymore. He had no idea of how to feel about it

“Welcome to the team then”, he managed before turning back to Horatio with the piece of paper that had had him banging his head in frustration. “H like I said these results…”. 

‘Concentrate on the work’, he told himself. ‘Just concentrate on the work and ignore everything else’

 

Over the next few months Horatio paired him up with the new guy more and more. Speed supposed that made sense. After all he was the one who had been here the longest and though he knew H was better at forensics than he ever could be mainly because the man’s intuition was second to none, he also knew or supposed the older man had better things to do than train a new ‘puppy’

He had to admit though Eric wasn’t so bad. Well except for the flirting with everything in a skirt part. Or the part where he dragged Speedle off to these skirt chasing sessions. Or the part where he dragged Speedle off to these sessions where he liked to get drunk and chase skirts. Or the part where… Speed shook his head. Eric was young, full of life, happy go lucky and he was slowly starting to annoy the crap out of him. Especially when he had accidently learnt that Eric didn’t just chase skirts

 

It had happened when the two of them had instead of Eric’s usual club haunts gone to an old-fashioned bar with a simple band and a relatively small dance floor. Speed’s jaw had dropped when he had seen the location mainly because before Delko had started dragging him all over town this was a place he had frequented – a lot. He wondered if Delko knew he was… No way he thought to himself. Though the two of them were becoming close and he would even call the other man a ‘friend’, something he did not do often and hadn’t since Megan and Sean…

‘Don’t think about Sean, don’t think about Sean…”, he chanted to himself hoping Delko hadn’t noticed anything.

The point was that there was no way Eric could know he was…

“Elias”, he heard Eric greet the man behind the counter and realised that Eric hadn’t dragged him out here for him. It seemed the Cuban just like himself was friends with the owner

“Eric Delko”, Elias actually stepped forward to hug the younger man. Then Elias spotted him and Speed forced himself to not groan. This wasn’t going to make an already curious CSI more determined to dig into his life at all he thought to himself sarcastically

“Speedle”, Elias shook his hand causing Eric to startle and look at him not just curiously but calculatingly. Speed didn’t bother checking his groan this time and the younger CSI chuckled. “Someone please shoot me now”, he muttered causing Elias to raise a well manicured eyebrow at him

“I did not realise the two of you knew each other”, the bar owner said into the sudden silence. 

“We work together Eli”, Speed responded before Eric could say something stupid about how they were actually friends. Eric gave him a wounded look that he actually managed to ignore for all of ten seconds before he caved. “And we sorta hang out together”, he added but that only served to increase the intensity of those doe eyes. Speed resisted the urge to bang his head on the nearest wall

Elias looked curious as well now and he gave up walked over to the bar and ordered himself a stiff drink. Eric joined him a few moments later but realizing that the trace expert was close to throttling him did not say anything but just gave him another crooked smile before ordering himself a beer

Which had naturally led to another beer and another one after that while Speed nursed his one stiff drink wondering to himself for the hundredth time as to why he let Eric do this to him

“I’m gonna you know”, Eric vaguely pointed to the now half-full dance floor and he nodded. 

“Yeah ok. I gotta go… Bathroom”, he muttered walking off trying to calm down. This was not the usual casual night out the two of them had. Elias’ bar was supposed to be his sanctuary and he realised he did not want to be here with Eric. Ok if he was being honest with himself he had wanted to bring Eric here but not like this. He had wanted to bring him here after the younger man had known he actually…

His jaw dropped on his way back to the bar. Eric was… Eric wasn’t dancing with a girl as he had expected. Instead he had his tongue shoved down the mouth of a… guy. Eric was kissing another man… Here was Speed fretting about telling his very Catholic friend – ok close friend shut up Eric he muttered to the whiny Eric voice in his head – that he was gay and that he had flirted with all those women because he had to. And what does said very Catholic best friend do. He kisses a guy

Speed ordered himself a second, third and a fourth stiff drink and by the time an unaware Eric came back from the dance floor he was the one wasted

“Um”, Eric managed as he saw that Speed was for once drunk – and badly, he realised as he caught the man swaying where he sat and wondered what had brought this on. Muttering something along the lines of “I’ll see you later”, to his now very horny and frustrated dancing partner, the young diver walked over to his friend in concern. “Tim”, he called out as he touched the older man’s shoulder gently in an effort to not startle him but all he managed to do was make Speed jump. Luckily enough for himself, Speed jumped backwards and straight into him and he thanked his stars that he was mostly sober; otherwise Speed would’ve sent both of them crashing to the floor. 

“What do you want?”, Speed asked him looking at him blearily causing his concern to increase. 

“Um”, he fumbled. “Nothin’, just wanted to see if you wanted to get out of here. I can drop you home and…”

“I’m not drunk. I can get home myself”, Speed slurred stubbornly. 

Ok maybe a little drunk the trace expert conceded a moment later as he looked up and saw that there were two Erics behind him.

“Course you can”, Eric gave in quickly. He had absolutely no idea of what was going on here however he did know one thing. Speed was far too gone to make it out of here safely on his own and he would be damned if he let the other man walk out those doors and into the arms of a killer or worse… His work as a CSI while it hadn’t exactly made him paranoid had shown him what the darker side of Miami could be like and he wasn’t going to sit back and watch as one of his good friends got into trouble cos he had done nothing. 

But Speed in this state though; this was going to require a lot of whining on his part. He sighed

“It’s just… You know me… I’m Catholic”, he used the one excuse that got the trace expert to not question his motivations. “And I’m gonna feel really guilty if I just leave you here all alone”

“You do that most nights we go out”, Speed pointed out rebelliously and more importantly almost coherently and for a second Eric wondered if the New Yorker was in fact as drunk as he had thought

He sighed and resisted the urge to kick the stubborn idiot in front of him. “I know that but tonight I just wanna you know get out of here. I’ve got beer at my place”, he offered as an incentive and when that didn’t work he pulled out the big guns

The puppy dog eyes came out and Speed groaned. “Fine”, he muttered and stood up tossing some money on the table

 

The cab ride to Eric’s house was mostly a blur for Speed who had been lost in his own head. He jumped again when the part-Cuban laid a soft hand on his arm to let him know they were home. 

Home, Speed thought to himself as he spotted Eric’s place. That wasn’t the first word that popped into his head though. The first word was cramped. He felt laughter tickle his cheek and realised that he had stopped after taking just one foot into the apartment and that Eric was right behind him; and that he had actually blurted out the word cramped out loud

It was a miracle Eric hadn’t decked him so far for the way he was acting this night

“Any reason why I should?” Now the cheeky voice was in front of him and Speed realizing that in his drunken state he was word vomiting brought his hands to his mouth to cover them

Eric laughed out loud at the unusual but undeniably dorky way in which Speed was acting and resisted the urge to mess with the other man. Or if he was being honest with himself kiss him. Speed he realised had made it plain to him tonight that he wasn’t gay. After all while Eric had flirted with every guy in that bar Speed had just sat at the counter and got drunk… Shit, Eric thought to himself. Maybe that was the reason Speed had gotten drunk. Maybe Speed couldn’t accept him because he liked men as well as women

‘Why Eric’, he scolded himself. ‘Why the hell did you want the guy you’ve barely known for six months to know you were bisexual when you haven’t even told your parents. What the hell were you thinking. What if he tells H he can’t work with you anymore and…?’

Speed found himself sobering up when he realised that Eric had suddenly gone white and… ‘Shit’ he thought to himself as he pulled out his handkerchief to stop the bleeding in the younger man’s nose.

“Stress related”, the Cuban mumbled his face heating up but Speed only shook his head 

“C’mon let’s just sit for a minute ok”. He dragged Eric off to his couch and sat them both down

“Wanna talk about it?”, he offered when Eric wouldn’t even look at him. “Eric”, he tried again as he tapped his arm. “As a friend”, he added and earned himself a half-sheepish smile. 

‘Speed can’t be too mad at me for the having hots for guys thing if he still calls me his friend could he’, the diver wondered to himself then decided to take a chance

“Um… I… I like men as well as…”, he began hesitantly but Speed reached up and put his finger to his lips to stop the blabbering.

“I saw”, the trace expert admitted softly removing his finger. “And I honestly don’t give a damn”

This is the part where you tell him about your own sexuality Speedle a voice which sounded very much like his best friend moaned but Speed shook his head. This was neither the place nor the time. This night was Eric’s and he was simply going to be a good friend… And who was he kidding. He was still scared of telling Eric anything about himself for fear of rejection

“You… um… you really don’t…”

Eric sounded really adorable blabbering like that. Ok where the hell had that stray thought come from, he wondered before shaking his head as if to get rid of it. Luckily enough for him the Cuban took his head shake as a sign that he really didn’t care and ended up giving him a one-armed hug. Ok Eric just didn’t have puppy dog eyes but was really starting to act like one with this cuddle, Speed thought before he brought his own arms around to squeeze his middle

“C’mon. Let’s just get some sleep”, he muttered as he stood up


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter and this is where there is mentions of sexual assault. Like I said earlier nothing graphic in there but please do not read if it bothers you.
> 
> Oh and there are dialogues and spoilers from S1 episodes of CSI Miami

In retrospect that was the night that had changed things for them both. 

‘Who the hell was he kidding’. That night had changed nothing. Eric still didn’t know he was gay and still bullied him into going off to every bar around town. “Where the fuck do you get the energy from”, Speed found himself snapping at the younger man when he was ‘invited’ to yet another night out after that horrible case with that monster Stewart Otis. The consolation that that bastard had been caught before he could hurt anyone else did nothing for him at all as he couldn’t get the very small body of Ruthie Crighton out of his head

Eric stepped back as if startled by his outburst. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to”, the diver offered slightly annoyed himself and Speed sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Sorry kid”, he apologized ignoring the glare he received for the ‘kid’. “This case just you know…”, he mumbled and watched as Eric gave him a very sober nod. He wondered if he was dragging the younger man down with him but the Cuban displaying maturity no one could have believed he was capable of explained that the reason he wanted Speed around on his nights out was simply because he couldn’t watch as the older man drowned himself in the lab case after case. “Somebody needs to look after you and Alexx just isn’t enough”.

‘What the hell’, Speed wondered. ‘When the hell had Eric – the man he had considered an immature player; ok immature player outside the lab – and sometimes inside it – he was digressing… When the hell had he actually started playing attention to his needs’

‘Yeah right’, he thought to himself the next minute. ‘Like he’s looking out for you when he leaves you for a hot woman five minutes after you guys enter a club’

‘He doesn’t do that every night’, he told the annoyed part of his mind. ‘He actually does look out for me on the nights we have a very bad case and he realizes that I…’

“Earth to Speed”. The snap of Eric’s fingers and his loud voice pulled Speedle out of the very insane argument he was having with himself

“Yeah no. Let’s go”, he found himself agreeing a minute later when the Cuban asked him if he wanted to back out

 

“My dad’s Russian and my mom’s Cuban”

‘Wow’, Speed thought to himself as he smiled at this unexpected revelation

“You got any brothers or sisters?” 

“Three sisters why?”

“They’re all older right. I mean you’re the baby”.

Eric’s smile had slipped at his statement but Speed’s own remained. It didn’t take a profiler to see that the part-Cuban had been indulged his whole life by annoyingly loving parents and older siblings

“Maybe”, the younger man shot back slightly uncomfortable before he turned their attention back to the case

 

People who hurt kids, Speed thought to himself, should be quartered and drawn like in the old days. And people who hurt their own kids deserved worse. Definitely worse than the insanity plea it seemed Jason Caplin was going for. Not only had that bastard killed his entire family and tried to frame his wife for it but now he was claiming that he had been affected by post-partum psychosis as well. Speed resisted the urge to go to the prison he was locked up in and just shoot the guy right between his eyes

It hit him as he found himself walking towards Horatio’s office for reassurance that this ass-hole wouldn’t actually get away with anything. He was walking to Horatio’s office, not Megan’s as he would’ve done in the past but Horatio’s. Maybe just maybe this new team could work after all, he thought to himself with a smile. Maybe change wasn’t too bad a thing he told himself as he walked out of there a few minutes later

His phone rang and he answered it to find a very annoyed Eric at the other end. “Where the hell are you. We were supposed to meet at Eli’s bar a half-hour ago”

“I’m on my way”, he lied. “I had something to take care of”

“Like what?”, Eric shot back well aware that the other man hadn’t even left the lab

“Like something called paperwork”, Speed informed him dryly. “You know something you never complete on time”

“Hey I filed my paperwork earlier”, the younger man retorted. His annoyance was gone and Speed could imagine the crooked smile adorning his very… Ok Speedle shut up. Eric’s made it plain that all he likes to do is flirt and play around and that is not you so even if he was interested in you it is only going to be for a…

“Timmy”

That had him growling out a what into the phone. Only Alexx got to call him that and only because he didn’t have the guts to tell her otherwise

Eric laughed a clear laugh which had his face softening. “I’ll be there in a bit”, he informed the still laughing Cuban before he hung up

He got to the bar almost an hour later than he had planned. He wasn’t even sure that Eric would still be here and even if he was the young man was going to be mad and pout and glare the minute he… Yup no Eric at the counter. Speed wondered if he should just leave before he found himself going to the female bartender and asking if she had spotted his wayward friend

“Who Eric?”. She had to yell to be heard above the for once loud music and he realised Elias wasn’t running the show tonight. This definitely wasn’t his style. “He was here a few minutes ago. Probably on the floor”

“Yeah ok thanks”, he yelled back before scanning the full dance floor. 

“Ugh”, he grumbled to himself when he still couldn’t find Eric but then again there were a lot more bodies in the bar than he was used to. Again he wondered if he should leave. ‘One last shot’, he thought to himself as he called Tyler to ask him if he could GPS the other man’s phone. If Horatio found out he was using the lab’s resources for his own personal gain… Well he’d cross that bridge if he ever came to it

“He’s still there and close to you. I’d say about 200 yards to your back”

“To my back”, Speed yelled confused. “There’s nothing behind me but the bar counter. Anyway I got it thanks”, he muttered hanging up

“Hey you got a door back there?”, he asked the bartender who nodded then hesitated when he asked to be let out. He just showed her his badge and that had her moving. ‘Horatio’s definitely going to kill me if he finds out about this’, he thought however for reasons he couldn’t explain even to himself he found himself wanting to be sure Eric was ok

‘And if he is ok and just using the back as a make out spot then what?’ the annoying voice in the back of his head questioned him before Speed told it to shut up

The bartender led him to a door behind the counter and into the very small kitchen before stopping at another door. “Customer’s aren’t allowed…”

“I got it thanks”, he interrupted her. “Why don’t you get back”, he suggested flashing her a not so polite smile. She frowned but moved on anyway when she heard someone yell out a drink order

Speed hesitated a minute himself before he opened the door and… That door didn’t lead out completely as he had expected but snaked off to a small corridor which judging by the humid air and stink led to a garbage bin.

His random thoughts stopped when he heard a very very familiar voice whimper out a “Please stop”. 

“C’mon baby don’t be like this. You’ve been teasing me for months now”, another smooth voice interjected and Speed froze

“No don’t”, he heard Eric slur out softly before his cry of pain rent the air a moment later and that had him moving again with his badge in one hand and his phone automatically dialing Horatio’s number in the other

“Miami-Dade PD”, he yelled then stopped completely at the scene before him. Eric was pinned to the wall beside the garbage bin by a man his own size. The man’s hands were… Speed swore he saw red when he realised that Eric’s belt was undone as was his jeans and that the man’s hand was wrapped around…

Horatio’s yell of “Speed” stopped the roaring in his head and he concentrated on his surroundings long enough to realise that he did not have a weapon. “Miami-Dade PD. Let him go”, he ordered the African-American male pinning his friend. “H, I need back up”, he added into the phone before giving his boss the name of the club and the location. 

“I’m five minutes out Speed”, came the reassuring response when…

“Eric”, he yelled as he found the man pushing the young diver towards him

“Dammit”, he cursed as he caught Eric and both of them crashed to the ground. That had knocked the wind out of him

But a moment later he had ignored his own discomfort when he realised that Eric’s eyes were closed and he was barely moving. “Eric”, he yelled again as he knelt beside the part-Cuban tapping the younger man’s cheeks. 

“H”, he answered into the phone not knowing if Horatio was still on line, “We need medical. Eric’s been dosed”

That sentence was made redundant when he saw Horatio get out of the screaming Hummer a moment later with his gun out scanning his surroundings. He cursed himself again as he realised that in his eagerness to make sure Eric was ok he had left them both open and vulnerable to another attack. But then again when he had found Eric like this all he could think about was…

Horatio’s eyes widened and he yelled out Speed’s name again as he spotted Eric’s undress. Speed swallowed the bile rising to his throat as he found his hands going to Eric’s crotch.

“Rescue?”, he asked he his boss as he zipped the younger man’s pants and redid his belt

A still wide-eyed Horatio informed him that rescue would be there soon. “There’s a three-car pile-up on N.W. Flagler”

“Maybe we’d be quicker in the Hummer”, the trace expert responded worriedly as he tried to wake Eric up again

“What happened Speed?”, Horatio questioned him as Eric opened his tired eyes. ‘Finally’, Speed thought to himself but the panic in them and the dilated pupils blew his breath away and he realised his instinct had been right. The part-Cuban had definitely been dosed

“Hey there”, he called out automatically softening his voice

Eric only whimpered and Speed knew he had not been recognized. “It’s ok kid. It’s fine”, he reassured the younger man. “You’re safe”

“Let’s get him into the Hummer”, Horatio ordered him from the other side and Eric’s panicked gaze turned towards him

“It’s Horatio, child”, Horatio’s own voice had softened to the tone he normally used with victims and Speed resisted the urge to throw up; or hit someone. Preferably the someone who had done this to Eric. 

Another siren rent the air and Speed found himself looking into the headlights of the vehicle which belonged to a very pissed off Tripp

“Horatio, what the fuck”, the Texan cursed when he found a very out of it Eric. “What the hell’s going on?”

“I want everyone in that bar detained”, Speed ordered the detective and Lieutenant making them turn to him in surprise. He wasn’t the guy to normally take charge around when someone like Horatio was around, but then again someone had had the gall to hurt his friend and they were going to pay. “I’ve seen that son of a bitch inside before and someone in there knows him”

“Who are we talking about Speedle?”, Tripp questioned him

Speed looked around to make sure the uniforms hadn’t entered the scene yet and it was just the three of them. “The person who tried to sexually assault Eric”, he informed the stunned detective before helping Horatio get Eric into the Hummer


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter again talks of sexual assault but once again there is nothing graphic. Please do not read if it bothers you

“Ok I have about a hundred pissed off clients so someone better tell me why I just locked down a bar”, Tripp questioned the two CSIs whose eyes were fixed on the corridor in front of them. When they had arrived at the hospital’s emergency entrance the nurses had dragged off an unconscious Eric and had ordered both men to stay behind. For once neither of their badges had been of any avail and they had both been told to wait while the doctor would take a look at the part-Cuban. “Someone will come out to inform you”, a harried night nurse had told them before walking off not bothering to listen to their complaints or orders

“Speed”, Horatio calling his name had Speed finally snap out of the daze he had been ever since he had left the bar. 

“Yeah H”, he responded tiredly running a hand over his face

“Can you tell us what happened?” The big Texan’s voice had automatically softened making Speed stare blankly at him; he wasn’t the victim here. Eric was… And that caused him to swallow the bile down his throat… Again

Horatio resisted the urge to wince at the dazed look on his trace expert’s face as he realised that Eric wasn’t the only one having a horrible night. He revised his opinion a moment later though as he recalled the scene he had walked into. No matter how bad a night Speed was having the younger man had to have been through worse. For as long as he lived, he was never going to get the image of a half-naked, drugged Eric out of his head

“What happened Speed?”, the redhead asked him again and that had Speed pointing them to a waiting area with chairs. “I don’t want to have this conversation where everyone else can hear us”, he informed them both, moving away needing a minute to himself 

“What the fuck happened?” Tripp asked them again and Horatio looked to his CSI who seemed numb

“I…”, Speed began at last running a hand through his hair. “I had arranged to meet Eric at the bar earlier in the evening but the Caplin case… it was…”, he didn’t bother explaining further knowing that even if it was Sevilla who worked the case by now the entire force would’ve known the details. Gossip was one pass time every single detective and lab tech seemed to indulge in at Miami-Dade PD. “I wasn’t exactly in the mood to celebrate or even you know…”, he trailed off again before continuing. “Eric called me as soon as I left your office”, he continued, “And I caved and told him I’d be there soon but… it still took me about an hour to get there”

“When was this?”, Horatio went back to being professional. They were going to need a timeline. 

Speed floundered at the question. “Um… I left at your office by what… Eight thirty?”, he asked his boss

“Around that time”, the Lt. agreed. 

“Well I got to the club about an hour later. Closer to ten. When I got there though, Eric… he… I couldn’t spot him”. Speed was becoming clear headed the longer he went on with his statement. “I asked the bartender for information but when she didn’t know where he was either…”

“Hang on Speed”, Horatio interrupted him. “Did the bartender know the two of you?”

“Yeah H she knew us. We’ve been there before. Several times in fact. The owner’s a friend of both of us”

“Ok go on”

Speed ran a hand through his hair again. “I couldn’t spot him anywhere in the bar and I was about to head out but I thought I’d… um…”. He really wanted to skip over this part but knew he couldn’t afford to. “I called Tyler and asked him to track his phone”, he confessed then continued when both men remained silent. “Tyler gave me a location and I went out back”. He avoided the part where he had bullied the bartender, “And I just…”, he simply couldn’t continue.

“Is that when you called me?”

“Uh, no… I…” Speed knew he needed to do this because if he couldn’t it was Eric who was going to be asked all of these questions

Resisting the urge to throw up as he recalled his friend’s terrified voice, he told them both about how he had heard the younger man’s cry of pain and rushed out and how he had spotted… His voice stopped again…

“The assailant”, Tripp took over the questioning. “What did he look like”

Once again Speed swallowed the bile that rose to this throat. Assailant… Which meant Eric had been assaulted…. No… he told his mind. I stopped it. Eric wasn’t… The guy hadn’t had a chance to… 

He felt his legs give out and would’ve fallen had Horatio not guided him to a chair

“Maybe… maybe we should do this later Speed”, the redhead offered but he shook his head. 

“I’d… I’d rather get this over with. Besides Tripp’s gonna need something to cover for my stupid order…”

“Ok let’s get one thing straight CSI. I don’t take orders from you”, the detective interrupted him annoyed. “I ordered the club locked down because I saw what that son of a bitch did to a kid I admire and I’m gonna throttle you both if you ever tell him that cos Delko’s already insufferable most days”

Horatio chuckled at the detective’s rant and Speed managed a smile

“When…”, he tried to continue with the story finding that his throat felt heavy all of a sudden. “I walked out back to find an African-American male about the same height as Eric with his hands on…” He did not want to say the words… Did not want to describe…

“Do we…” Even Tripp had trouble swallowing. “Are we gonna need DNA”

“No”, Speed shook his head immediately. “No”, he repeated again. “He never got the chance to…”

“Describe this man”. The Lt.’s voice was cold. When he got his hands on this man who had dared attack someone on his team. ‘Stop lying to yourself Horatio’, he told himself firmly. ‘Eric isn’t just another team member and you know it’

“Like I said, African-American around 6 feet tall, about 200 pounds”. Speed forced himself to go back to the scene and remember the clothes. “He was wearing a white shirt with some sort of blue design on it, washed out blue jeans. He had a silver chain with a pendant on the end… Sorry H… I can’t remember what the pendant looked like, but I can tell you it wasn’t a cross”

“No worries. Anything else”

“Yeah. “Like I told you I’ve definitely seen him at that bar before and I think the bartender knows him”

“Ok. Megan and Adele are already at the bar. I’ll get on it. I think you got a visitor”. Tripp pointed to the doctor that was walking toward them and Speed felt his heart pound

“Thanks Frank”, Horatio nodded to the detective before turning back to the very determined looking Dr. Carmel

“Lt. Caine I can only provide…”

Horatio holding up his hand stopped her. “I believe you will find papers faxed to your hospital that tell you that I have the Delkos permission to be informed of their son’s condition in case of a medical emergency. The file will also tell you that Officer Eric Delko is aware of this and is in complete agreement with this arrangement”

“Very well Lt.”, Dr, Carmel gave in. “I’m going to need a minute to verify this”

“Take all the time you need ma’am. However after that I’m going to need you to tell me everything I need to know to catch this bastard”

Both Tripp and Speed could only stare open-mouthed at Horatio as they heard the venom in his voice


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's where the tricky part begins. I'm not a forensics expert. I'm not even a science major and any and all information in this chapter and anything else that talks about anything remotely related to crime scenes, analysis and such comes from me watching the show for hours and from the Internet. So while I would appreciate it if someone can tell me when something goes really wrong please remember this is a story and there may be parts in it that may not exactly be accurate
> 
> Also as usual this chapter also talks about sexual assault. As per usual nothing really graphic but the word rape is clearly mentioned. If this is a trigger please do not read

“Your papers are in order Lt. however they only mention…”

“Is Eric ok?”, Speed cut the doctor off before she could tell him he couldn’t be here

Joy Carmel sighed as she heard the panic in the officer’s voice before she looked into the Lt.’s stony face and knew that the man would pull rank in order to ensure they both were included in her report. Giving in she informed them that while Eric was stable now he had taken a hallucinogen.

“He didn’t take anything”, Speed snapped interrupting her again. “That bastard…”

“Speed”. Horatio saying his name stopped him from proceeding further. “My officer was attacked by an as of right now unknown assailant ma’am. He did not take anything voluntarily”.

“Ok”, Dr. Carmel gave in. “I was asked to bag his clothes. I had a nurse undress him and put him in a hospital gown. Am I looking for anything else?”, she asked both men pointedly

Horatio hesitated. While Speed had told both him and Tripp that it was not possible that Eric could’ve been raped, if there was even a chance…

“No”, Speed’s voice was firmer this time. “No you aren’t”. He was not going to put Eric through the hell of an exam if there was even the remotest possibility that…

“Speed”

“No H. She’s not looking for anything”

“Ok”. He decided to go with his trace expert for now. “When can I see him?”, he asked the doctor instead

“Visiting hours ended a while ago gentlemen. I suggest that you…”

“All due respect ma’am”, Horatio interrupted her again and she resisted the urge to throw her hands up, “Officer Delko was attacked. It’s best if he has someone with him for now, just to ensure nothing untoward happens”

“And I suppose you’re going to suggest the two of you are the best people to ensure his safety”

“No ma’am”, Horatio told her with a slight grin at her exasperation. “Officer Speedle will remain with Officer Delko. I’d like for Eric to be moved to a private room. I will take care of any additional expenses not covered by his job. Another patrol officer will be posted outside till Eric is discharged however we will ensure we do not interfere with the normal day to day run of your hospital nor cause any inconvenience to your staff”

“Something tells me I don’t have a choice in this. I will have someone escort you both when Officer Delko is moved to a private room. Lt. a word please”, Dr. Carmel requested Horatio before walking off

 

“Normally I’d be speaking to Officer Delko’s family about this”, she began when they had moved away from Speed’s hearing, “However I think under the circumstances it’s best I talk to you”

“What is it ma’am? Is Eric…?”

“Officer Delko will be fine Lt.” It was her turn to interrupt him, “He hadn’t been dosed with a really high amount and I expect him to be out of this hospital by tomorrow”

“Ok”

“He did however briefly regain consciousness when we were treating him and…”

The rest of her words left Horatio reeling and he swore he was going to kill Pavel Delko the minute he saw him

 

An orderly escorted them both to Eric’s room a few minutes later. Speed froze with his hand on the doorknob not even sure if he wanted to go in. ‘Don’t be an idiot. You know you want to see him’, he told himself harshly forcing himself to step over the threshold

The first thing he noticed was the IV attached to Eric’s wrist and he tracked it all the way to a bag with a clear liquid in it. The next thing he saw was the bruise on the younger man’s forehead and cheek. ‘This then must have been where his head hit the wall causing him to cry out’, the very small part of him that still remembered how to think as a CSI realised while the rest of him was left to spot the fact that Eric looked really small and really vulnerable on those crisp white sheets

Small and vulnerable were not words he normally associated with his friend

“Speed”. Horatio’s soft voice and the gentle squeeze to his left shoulder had him moving further inside and he spotted the clothes bagged and ready for analysis on the table at the wall beside Eric’s bed. That innocent bag of clothes did what nothing else had that night and brought all of the things Eric could’ve been through crashing through his brain. Speed found himself scrambling away from the bed and into the bathroom right on time before he lost the very meager breakfast of a half a doughnut and the cup of coffee he had managed that morning

He was thankful Horatio hadn’t come looking for him as he sat back trembling from head to toe. Logically enough he knew that what he was going through was just shock but logical thoughts belonged to a very small part of his brain right now. Then slim arms went around his body hugging him ignoring the smell of vomit that still clung to him and he found himself breathing in the scent of formaldehyde that Dr. Alexx Woods no matter how much she tried could never get rid of

“It’s all right baby”, Alexx practically cooed in his ears managing to rock him back and forth. “Let it all out. I’m right here baby. Just let it all out”, she whispered and Speed finally lost it and let the tears come

 

He walked back into Eric’s room to find Alexx gently stroking the younger man’s hair. Horatio was sitting stony faced near his ankles. Speed walked over the other side and pulled himself a chair to sit somewhere near the part-Cuban’s arms. Then needing the reassurance that Eric was actually breathing and ignoring the fact that his boss and his colleague were still in the room Speed took Eric’s thankfully warm hand in his

 

“Horatio”, Calleigh Duquesne’s soft voice had all of them breaking out of their trance as she opened the door and poked her head in

“The clothes are over there ma’am”, Horatio pointed to the bag without turning around and the blond walked in to pick them up; however not before she had gone over to the impossibly young man on the bed and gently squeezed his hand. “Hang in there Eric”, she whispered before waiting for instructions from her boss

“I want those clothes analysed ma’am”, Horatio ordered still not removing his gaze from Eric’s face. “And I want you to handle it personally”

“Understood. Tripp is at the club as are Sevilla and Megan. The owner is on scene and is throwing a fit about us detaining the guests. He wants them all released and won’t give us access to his cameras”

“Yes he will”. Speed’s rough voice had them turning around. “I’ll talk to him H. He’ll give you the access”

“Ok, here’s what we do. Calleigh I need you to see what you can find from the clothes. Also contact Dr. Carmel about Eric’s bloodwork. It looks like Eric had a hallucinogen in his system which could’ve been slipped into something he drank. So let’s analyse the liquor he consumed from the club” 

He turned to his M.E. next thankful for once that he didn’t need her involved in this; or involved in this as anything more than a concerned physician and friend. “Alexx if you can in the morning, I’d like you to take a look at his chart yourself”

“You got it Horatio”, the doctor agreed

“Speed I need you here at the hospital with Eric”. Speed simply nodded his head at this. Not that he could’ve concentrated on the case even if he had wanted to. Until Eric opened his eyes and he was able to apologise to the younger man for not being there, Speed was not leaving this room

“Where will you be?”, Calleigh asked her boss taking in his cold eyes

“I… I will be at the bar ma’am. Speed I will call you from there if I need anything”

Speed nodded again his gaze never leaving Eric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I'm really starting to love AO3 more than FF.net


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit CSI Miami is or was brilliant but the writers screwed up the timeline and background stories so much that sometimes it makes you go aah. Technically their writers made their own stories AU too many times. Anyway this story is AU as we have already established but the timeline and background is as follows
> 
> Megan Donner used to be the head of the lab and went off when her husband died. Based on Horatio's rank I am assuming she is a Lt. as well  
> The unknown man who helps Speed is also there. Again this is from the old bio of Speed. Speed is never part of St. Pete's P.D. I hated S8E1, even if Eric was cute in that one  
> Stetler and Horatio join next. Speed's benefactor leaves and Speed helps Megan train them  
> Calliegh - again this is part of her old bio - is personally hired by Horatio. For Calleigh I have taken the actress' DOB. I need her to be older than the D.O.B mentioned on her bio which if you consider the experience she has makes zero sense  
> Eric joins next. This time his D.O.B is from a fansite I found which has the old bios which says he is born in 1980. Eric's background is completely AU
> 
> Also some of the Michaelson's make a brief appearance, but it was because I simply needed four names. No one is turning into a vampire. This is not a crossover with the Originals

“How’s Delko, Horatio?” was Megan’s first question as she spotted her current ‘boss’ step out of the Hummer in front of the bar.

“Eric is…”, Horatio faltered for just a minute. “Eric is fine Megan. Speed’s with him. Frank I’m going to need one of your men outside his…”, he added as he spotted the detective. 

“Already taken care of”, Tripp interrupted. “Someone from patrol’s gonna be there till he leaves the hospital”

“Horatio what is going on here?”, Megan questioned him frustrated and for a moment Horatio wondered who in the hell had called her. The only ones he had let in on about the attack had been Calleigh and Alexx. 

“I was with Adele at PD when dispatch received Tripp’s message”. That answered that question

“Well, then you know that Eric was attacked and drugged by someone in there”. Till he knew exactly what had happened Horatio was going to leave the part about the sexual assault out

“Ok so why detain the entire bar”

“Because Megan”, the redhead responded calmly even if he had reached the end of his patience. “Speed informed me that the person who had done this was a regular client”

“That’s impossible”, an arrogant British voice snapped and he turned around to find himself looking into the cold dark eyes of a 6 ft tall blond man

“And you are?”, the Lt. questioned him eyebrows raised. 

“Nicholas Michaelson. I own this place mate”

“I see”, was Horatio’s only comment. He could not imagine either Speed or Eric being friends with this man and wondered if he had missed something

Tripp had come to the same conclusion. And had obviously done some digging. “Part owner”, he corrected for Horatio’s benefit. “Nick Michaelson here owns 25 percent as does Cole Michaelson, Elias Michaelson and a Rebekkah Michaelson”, he added consulting his notes

“Cole”. That name had Horatio smiling. 

“You know him?”, Megan asked him curious. He shook his head no. “But Eric does”. He didn’t bother telling her how he knew that

“Horatio can I have a word please”, the brunette requested annoyed. Horatio was shutting her out and she needed to know why

“Sure. Frank, please go ahead and get Mr. Michaelson inside. I’ll join you shortly”, he ordered the detective who walked off with a nod

“Yes Megan?”, he asked her when they had reached a relatively quiet corner

“What is going on here?”, she questioned him again her frustration plain

“I’m sure I don’t know what you…”

“How long have we known each other?”

“Long enough for you to know that I don’t reveal all the cards I’m holding unless I’m sure of my theory”

“So all you have for now is a theory”, she shot back and for a second Horatio considered snapping before he reined in his temper

“I have a witness in the form of a police officer and a CSI who saw his coworker and friend hurt. And right now all I’m interested in is finding out how that happened. So if you’ll excuse me…”

She was persistent. He would always give her that. “In that case shouldn’t IAB be handling this. This is an officer involved incident…”

“I’ve told you once before Megan if you’d like to make the calls you’re welcome to do so, but until then…”

“Horatio we cannot use police resources for personal vendetta”

“Lt. you are very close to…”

“Before you reprimand me Lt., I think you need to listen to Detective Sevilla’s report”, she offered quietly making him see red. He had a feeling he knew exactly what she was talking about and this was one of the main reasons he had been careful about who he talked to on the sexual assault

“Ok, let’s go see what Adele has to say then”, he said just as quietly as her. But the coldness in his voice left her in no doubt as to what he thought of her interference

“Horatio”, Adele’s musical voice broke the argument between the two of them.

“Adele. Got something for me”

“Hm, hm”, Sevilla agreed in response to his question. “I have something interesting you’re gonna wanna hear but first how’s Eric”

Her concern made him smile. In the relatively short time the young man had been at PD he had managed to make friends with people in diverse departments.

“Eric’s fine Adele. Or he will be. Let’s just sort this out for him before long ok”, he offered and she nodded.

“Witnesses say they spotted Delko arrive here at about eight”, she began her report. “He was alone when he walked in but according to the regulars here that wasn’t odd. What wasn’t also odd was the fact that he had been blown off by two woman and had been pursued by a man apparently our bad guy”. She held up a hand before either of them could speak. “I’m not making any judgements here and what a man does with his private life is none of our business”. Horatio had a feeling the reprimand was for Megan more than him

“One of the women was a dark-haired female who left the bar shortly after”, she allowed herself an amused smile, “Dumping her drink on top of our Romeo’s head”. That had the redhead chuckling as well. It was a very well known fact around the department that Eric was a player although to his credit there had never even been a whisper of wrong doing and it had never interfered with the young CSI’s job. Eric had so far at least been smart enough to not date where he worked

“And the other woman”

“Blond, tall, lots of legs. If he weren’t in the hospital right now I’d be teasing him about it to no end”. It was clear that Adele despite her worry for the young CSI was enjoying this story. “The man who sat next to Eric apparently heard the whole thing. Eric was trying to woo our tall blond when this dark-haired one walks over and talks to him about a cancelled date. Things go downhill from there and both women leave. Now shortly after this our dark-skinned man arrives. All I have for him is a first name – Marcel. He definitely is a regular and I have a feeling our bartender knows him”, she added pointing to a blond Tripp was talking to

“Ok thank you Adele. Have we…”

“Already begun sending the patrons home with our thanks for their cooperation”, she interrupted him making him chuckle. Adele was one of the few people he truly enjoyed working with. “I’ve also had uniforms take down their contact details. A couple of them weren’t too happy about it but accepted my request”

Horatio had a feeling it hadn’t been as simple as a request. “Thank you”, he repeated but Adele only shook her head grimly. “Let’s just find this Marcel guy and I’ll breathe easy”. She knew as well as Horatio that Eric’s reputation as a player was going to work against him on this one

“Hm, hm”, Horatio nodded before turning over to where Tripp was beckoning him. He held up a finger indicating he’d be there in a minute. “Thank you for your assistance tonight ladies, but I think Tripp and I can handle it from here”

“You’re not serious”, Megan snapped. Horatio turned cold eyes toward her. “Adele if you’ll excuse us please”, he requested the other detective his gaze never leaving Megan’s.

“I would really love to know what your problem on this is?”, he asked his former supervisor the minute Adele had left

“My problem is the fact that you seem to be too close to this. You ordered an entire bar locked down for one man”

Horatio wanted to retort angrily; until he caught sight of a couple of curious uniforms milling about. Till now he had never forgotten the fact that Megan had been the one to bring him into CSI and that she had at one point outranked him. Which was one of the reasons he was careful to not give her anything that might seem like a direct order. But now though… now she was close to crossing a line and he had no patience left. “Lt. I’d like”, he began with all the politeness he could muster, “I’d like for you to leave this investigation to me and Detective Tripp. You have other cases back at CSI that need your attention”

For a second Megan looked at him like she couldn’t believe her ears. “Of course”, she conceded softly a minute later and with a nod left the vicinity

Horatio took a deep breath before walking over to Tripp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone's wondering if I do not like Megan, I can tell you that no one is infallible in this story. The only one not shown in a bad light is Speed, but that's because CSI Miami has unjustly done this enough in S3. Megan will not be the bad guy here. The only bad guys will be the real bad guys


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Michaelson names borrowed only because I was too lazy to create new characters. No vampires will appear. This is not a crossover with The Originals. 
> 
> A couple of clarifications btw. I have so far in my writing stuck to the fantasy genre. The stories I had written before CSI Miami were either one shots or had no relevance to the real world. But this is a past decade fic set in a very real place which means the opinions and values of the characters are going to feel relevant to today's world. 
> 
> The point is they are opinions in a story and does not define the way I see the world. So if Eric is shown as flirty... well Eric on the show and the season 4 episodes with Natalia comes to mind - isn't exactly discrete either. I am basing my character on what I saw and what the other characters say is not my voice.
> 
> So please if any of that offends you remember this is a story

“What do we have Frank?”

“Horatio. This is Camille O’Connor”, Tripp pointed to the blond he’d been talking to. “She’s the bartender here”

“Ms. O’Connor. Lt. Horatio Caine with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab”

“You work with Eric”, Camille realised as she shook his hand

“That’s right ma’am. I do”, he agreed not bothering to point out that Eric actually worked for him

“Can you tell the Lt. here what you told me ma’am?”, Tripp requested making Camille look at him warily

“Ma’am”. Horatio’s voice had her turning her attention to him. 

“Well, that’s just what I’ve actually been trying to tell you detective. I may have… I’m not sure of… I mean…”

“Ok, Ms. O’Connor”

“Camille. Please um call me… Cami actually. Camille it’s a grandma’s name”

All the two men did was give her a look. Camille blushed. “Sorry”, she responded with a half-hysterical laugh. “It’s just I’ve had a really long night and this bar it was supposed to be a safe place and nothing like this was supposed to ever happen here and…”

“Ok Camille”, Horatio gently touched her arm to get her attention. That at least had her shutting up. “How about”, he suggested softly. “How about we go back there”, he pointed to the corridor behind the counter, “Where it’s a little bit quieter”

“Ok”, she agreed nodding her head and following him. “I’m normally not like this. I mean even if this is a relatively quiet place I still work in a bar; late night, full tills. I mean I’ve never gone to pieces just because… Ok sorry…um…”, she was blabbering, and she knew it

“It’s fine ma’am. Why don’t you… why don’t you just tell me what you saw ok”

“Again that’s just it. I don’t know if what I saw is even relevant and I don’t want to ruin anybody’s life just because…”. 

“Ma’am”, Horatio interrupted her again tone slightly sharper

“Um…”, Camille took a deep breath as if steeling herself. “Ok, um… Technically my boss is… his name’s Elias Michaelson, and he doesn’t allow drugs in here”. The Lt. just nodded not seeing the relevance but at least she was talking coherently. “He… he makes sure this is a safe place and I’ve been… Sorry”. She shook her head and tried again. “Eric, he usually whenever he comes in here, which has been more and more recently, he just doesn’t come here to drink you know. He always has company and… mostly it’s Officer Speedle. They come here a lot together. Anyway tonight he was alone and he was trying to um… chat with Rebekkah…”

“As in Rebekkah Michaelson”

“Hm, hm”, Camille agreed. “I think they know each other or something. Anyway this other girl Evelyn her name was I think, she shows up and starts yelling about how he…”

“Camille”, a cultured voice calling out her name had her stopping. “Oh thank God”, she breathed as Tripp walked in with a six foot tall man with dark hair and dark eyes

“Lt. this is my boss Elias Michaelson. Elias this is…”

“Lt. Horatio Caine of the crime lab. My brother Cole is a friend of Eric’s”, Elias stated with a fond smile. “Speaking of which, Speedle did not provide me with details however he mentioned that Eric was attacked. How is he? Is he…?”

The concern in his voice seemed genuine to the redhead who nodded. “Yes Mr. Michaelson, Eric will be just fine”

“Ok… um Speed mentioned that you needed access to our security tapes”

“Yes sir I do”

“Ok, whatever you need”

“Right now. I’d like to finish talking to Ms. O’Connor”

Elias looked at her and she nodded. “Ok, when you are done Lt. please let yourself in there”, he pointed to the door opposite the kitchen which Speed had never noticed that night

“Of course”

Elias nodded and walked off in the direction he had indicated and disappeared behind the door

“You were telling me about Evelyn”, Horatio reminded Camille.

“Um… yes… Evelyn she made a scene and Rebekkah she… she was upset as well… But Eric he… um… I think he was waiting for someone and stayed”

Horatio would make sure Speed never knew this part. He had already heard the guilt in the younger man’s voice when he had talked about not wanting to go then being an hour late

“That’s when I saw Marcel walk up to him”

“Does Marcel have a last name”

“Yes Marcel Gerard. I already told your detective about that”

“Ok what did Marcel do?”

“Buy Eric drinks, which technically meant that I kept supplying him with free beer”

“How does that work?”

“Oh, um, Marcel, he’s a friend of Nik’s and…”

“As in Nicholas Michaelson”

“Yeah”, Camille agreed not hearing the thoughtful tone to his voice. ‘So that explains Mr. Michaelson’s presence here’, he realised. Then another thought stuck him and he walked off towards Tripp with an “Excuse me ma’am”

“Frank find out what kind of car Nicholas Michaelson drives see if it’s still here and if not put out an APB on it please”, he requested the Texan

“Michaelson’s car?”, Tripp sounded confused by the order. “Why?”

“Just a hunch Frank”

Frank wasn’t stupid enough to question Horatio’s hunches. “All right I’m on it”

Horatio went back to Camille. “Ok you mentioned that Mr. Gerard bought Eric drinks. Then what?”

“Well… I… the bar was a lot more crowded tonight than I’m used to… Nik was in charge of it and well on nights like this there’s loud music to attract… well what he calls his crowd. And I lost track of them for a while… Marcel and Eric ended up on the dance floor a couple of times before…”

“Before what?”

“Well, ok this is the part I…”. Camille took a deep breath and tried again. “Like I said Eric, he comes here a lot and I… he doesn’t drink too much. Mostly comes here to have a good time. But even with the number of beers he had today he shouldn’t have… I saw him stagger around a bit but I thought nothing of it back then… I mean… Like I said Elias, he’s very clear on the no drugs rule and I just thought you know he was drunk…”

“But now you’re not so sure”

“No”, Camille agreed softly. “No I’m not”

“You think he took something?”

“No”. The blond shook her head immediately with a small smile. “Eric and Officer Speedle, they’re some of the nicest guys that come in here”. She took another deep breath as she looked around the place. “They… apart from a couple of times I’ve never seen them more than slightly tipsy. Even if they do drink a bit more than normal then it’s only one of them you know. They always seem to look out for each other and when they’re alone they always make sure they’re relatively sober when they leave. So… I… knew whatever it was Eric hadn’t taken it on his own”

“Ok you said you lost track of them. Did you at any point of time see Marcel slip something into Eric’s drink?”

“No. Sorry Lt. I didn’t see anything like that at all”

“What about all the beers Eric drank? Where are the bottles”

“With you guys” Horatio’s raised eyebrow had her explaining. “Your detectives already asked me that. The short Latina I think had a couple of Officers take all my empty glasses and bottles with them”

The redhead frowned. Adele should’ve known better than to touch his evidence. But then again with all the help she had given him he knew had to let her off with barely a lecture

“Ok thank you ma’am. Thank you for staying back for us. I’m going to have”, he beckoned a uniform, “I’m going to have this officer escort you to your vehicle”

“Oh no Lt. I live close by. I walked here”, Camille explained

“Ok. In that case I’m going to have one of my plain clothes detectives drop you off and…”

She shook her head again. “I walk this route every day sir and this is my normal closing time. I’ll be fine”

“Are you sure”, Horatio pressed his sense of chivalry not allowing him to just let her walk alone in the night. But then again starting with his mother he had known some pretty tough women

“Yes. I am… I… Please tell Eric I’m glad he’s…”, she seemed to search for the right word. “I’m glad that he has such good friends who’ll make sure he’ll be fine”

He smiled softly. “I will be sure to tell him that Ms. O’Connor”

Camille nodded. “Take care Lt”. With that she had wrapped her coat around her arm and was gone

 

“Mr. Michaelson”

“Lt. Caine. Please come in and please call me Elias sir”, Elias requested as he got up from the chair he had been sitting on

“Elias”, Horatio acknowledged. “I… I’m going to need to ask you some questions if you don’t mind”

“No of course not. But I was not present at the bar tonight”

“May I ask why?”

“I…. Business trip Lt.”, Elias stated softly

Horatio had a feeling there was more to the story but he let it go for now. “Elias, Camille tells me you have a rule against using drugs in here”

“She’s right. That… stuff”, Elias looked like he had bitten back a curse, “Can kill you, slowly and horribly. It’s a curse and my staff know not to allow it”

Horatio simply gave him a look at the passion he heard in the young man’s voice.

Elias hesitated before… “My… my little brother”. He didn’t need to say more. The redhead had sadly heard this one too many times in his career

“I’m sorry to hear that”. The bar owner only nodded before turning away. 

He moved the conversation to something relevant. “What about on nights that you were not present. Is there a possibility that your brother Nicholas…?”

Elias shook his head before he could even complete the question. “No. Nicholas, he hates drugs just as much as I do, just as much as everyone in my family does. He was the one to find Henry’s body. My brother is no saint I will allow that, but he would not do this”

“And Marcel Gerard?”

“Marcel? What does Marcel have to do with…?”

“I understand he’s a friend of your brother’s”

“It is not… it is more… complicated than that”. He waved Horatio to a chair. “Marcel… well my father… he took Marcel in when he was little more than a child. Marcel and Nicholas are the same age and they grew up together”

“Ok we have reason to believe Marcel Gerard may have attacked Eric tonight”

Elias’ first instinct was to rubbish Horatio’s claim as absurd but then he considered it. “Marcel he… Marcel is… I personally cannot believe that to be true, however…”, he took a deep breath. “To ensure my club is never poisoned by drugs of any kind I have had security cameras installed everywhere except for the bathrooms. So you’re welcome to all of my tapes”. He pointed to a bunch of disks sitting around

“What about the back Mr. Michaelson”

“Yes, that is covered as well. You’re welcome to watch them here or take them with you”

“I’d like to analyse them in my lab if you don’t mind”

“Not at all Lt. Here are the tapes for today”. He handed Horatio the disks. “I hope you find what you need”

“Me too Mr. Michaelson”, Horatio commented. “Me too”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of sexual assault, homophobia, homosexuality, panic attacks... Nothing too graphic, but please do not read if it upsets you
> 
> The early update is for Ryukage. I promise I am not abandoning this story, however I am a perfectionist - horrible for me - which means that when I started writing part 3 I realised there are some parts of part 1 I wanted to revise
> 
> I promise you this story is done. I am just stuck on part 4 mainly because I tried to be too ambitious but that's another story
> 
> On that note if there is a beta reader out there who can get me out of the mess I have so far made out of that one I'd appreciate it. In the meantime here's the next chapter. 
> 
> I will confidently post the next three to four chapters; they aren't going to affect the overall story arc; but after that I may wait till I am done with part 4 or I may not depending on my schedule. But again if I can't finish part 4 in about two weeks I will abandon that one and post the first three parts. I can promise you the three parts together can standalone. Sure there will be one or two questions but it won't be as abrupt an ending as the CSI Miami show
> 
> Honestly could have at least given us an E/C ending

It was about 3 A.M. when Horatio walked back into Eric’s hospital room to find Speed dozing lightly on the chair beside the younger man’s bed. His left hand was still clutching the Cuban’s own. He cringed at the position the trace expert slept in. His neck was going to be killing him pretty soon

“Tim”. Speed woke up with a start as he heard Horatio call his name before his eyes automatically moved to the young man on the bed. 

“H”, He rubbed a hand over his face mostly in an effort to wake up. 

“You all right?”, Horatio sounded concerned making the trace expert wonder just how bad he looked. 

“I’m fine. Did you get anything?”

“Maybe… maybe I should ask one of the nurses if they can find you a…”

Speed shook his head as if to dissuade him from voicing the suggestion out loud. The redhead gave up and sat down beside Eric’s ankles again. “You look worse than me”, he muttered as he took a good look at his boss. Horatio’s raised eyebrow suggested he should think about investing in a mirror. Speed couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips.

“Quite the pair aren’t we”

“I… I would agree”. Horatio’s face which had held a smile sobered suddenly as his eyes landed on Eric’s face

“What did you get?”, Speed turned the conversation back to business

“Well… I spoke to the bartender who mentioned that a guy named Marcel Gerard kept buying Eric drinks…”. The Lt. told him everything he had found in the last few hours. “Elias handed me the security tapes from his bar. I’ve logged them into evidence”

“I’ll take a look at it tomorrow”, Speed offered and watched as the other man hesitated. “Unless you wanna do it”

“Uh no, that’s not it. Elias Michaelson really wanted to keep drugs out. That place has cameras at every angle”. He wondered what the bad news was. If they could just catch this Marcel Gerard slipping Eric something… Then Horatio dropped his bombshell. “Including the back alleyway”

“The back…”, he trailed off his shock plain. 

In a normal case video evidence was the best thing a CSI could find. Especially when it showed the victim actually being victimized by a suspect. This meant that no one would have to be put through the trauma of a testimony. The evidence would speak for itself. Most cases like this Speed knew actually never went to trial. Plea bargain would be the best way out for the defence and they normally took it

The key word in all of this was normal. 

In their case though the victim was a male police officer who had come close to being sexually assaulted by another man. Plus said male police officer had knowingly walked into a bar which was known to favour the homosexual crowd. Till now there had been no question of Eric’s sexual orientation mainly because the guy was a notorious flirt. But now… Now there would always be whispers. There would always be comments sometimes behind his back, often times in front of him about how he had let someone and that too a guy… do that to him. He knew people would say that maybe Eric had wanted it and now that he had been caught… 

Speed knew exactly how cruel people could be if they knew you were a homosexual. He had experienced too many bullies in high school

“Maybe”, he began then stopped to wet his lips and try again. “Maybe we shouldn’t…”

“Eric’s the victim here Tim”, Horatio pointed out

“You think I don’t know that”, he snapped then took a deep breath

“I understand”, Horatio’s soft voice broke the tense silence that had fallen over them. “Trust me Speed I understand”

“I’m not sure you do Horatio”, Speed countered just as softly. “Maybe from the perspective of a sympathetic outsider looking in yes. But you don’t know what it’s like”

Horatio didn’t ask but he answered anyway. “High school. I only survived because I had someone like Eric looking out for me”

“What happened to him?”

Speed froze. He hadn’t expected the redhead’s question but luckily enough for him Eric stirred providing him with the perfect distraction

“Eric”, Horatio stopped the conversation as he grasped his… ‘He is your nothing’, he told his mind harshly. His attention turned back to the young man on the bed when Eric mumbled out a “No”

“Eric, kid. It’s ok”, Speed soothed as he rubbed circles with his thumb on the Cuban’s hand. His other hand brushed some of the younger man’s hair from his face. 

“No, please stop. Can’t breathe”, Eric mumbled again as he tried to claw at his chest and Horatio froze. His pleas sounded exactly like Dr. Carmel had described to him earlier. It took another whimper from him for Horatio to move again and he leant forward. “Eric son”, he spoke softly into the younger man’s ear. “It’s Horatio and Speed child. I promise you’re safe Eric. C’mon child just open your eyes for me”

“No”, Eric’s cries of distress were getting louder. “Get off of me. No”

Speed couldn’t understand what he was hearing. Why would Eric not be able to breathe, he wondered. Had Marcel done more damage than he had seen…

“No Eric stop”, Horatio’s shout had Speed concentrating on the present to see Eric his eyes still closed try to move away from the bed.

“No kid, stop, H is right. You’ll hurt yourself”, Speed tried as he saw Eric come pretty close to ripping his IV. 

“Get his doctor”, Horatio ordered Speed who pressed the call button for the nurse’s station.

“No”, he heard Eric scream again before… Blood coated Horatio’s side of the bed as the Cuban finally managed to rip his IV out. The pain though brought him back to consciousness and he opened his eyes. 

Speed could see that even if Eric was conscious there was absolutely no recognition in those brown orbs. “Eric”, he tried cautiously as he stepped forward again. Eric’s eyes latched on to his face for a second before they darted away. He repeated the same process with Horatio before his gaze settled on the hospital gown he was wearing. He picked at the material as his dull eyes travelled around the room. “Where?”, he mumbled as he looked at Horatio’s face again for just a second before he turned away

“Hospital kid. You’re in the hospital”. It was Speed who answered as Horatio seemed to have frozen again

“Oh”, he managed as he locked his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them and rocked himself back and forth. Speed resisted the urge to throw up again as he saw his normally cheerful friend adopt a classic defensive posture

The door opened and a couple of nurses stepped in. Eric took one look at them and screamed out another “No”. His searching hands grasped Speed’s shirt and he tried to physically pull the trace expert in between himself and the newcomers. Speed obliged by sitting on the bed in front of him and turning his face towards himself. 

“Eric. Look at me ok”, he ordered softly. “Not at them. Just me”

Speed knew one of the effects his friend was suffering was hallucinations and right now he had no idea of what the younger man was seeing. However he was thankful for the fact that while the part-Cuban had seemed scared of the two nurses he had recognized himself and Horatio

“Eric”, he tried again when Eric went to bury his face in his knees. “Your arm kid”, Speed pointed to his bruised and bleeding arm. “The nurses are here just to fix your IV ok”

Eric simply shook his head no. “You do it”, he muttered and Speed bit back a curse. 

“Eric, child”. It was Horatio’s turn to try and make him see reason. “Tim cannot do that” - Speed was beginning to become sick of Horatio saying his first name that way when he had always been called Speed – “Because he does not have the…”

Speed began shaking his head and the redhead stopped. He had been to med school. And unfortunately for them Eric knew about it.

“Yes he can”, he muttered simply and held out his left hand. The trust in those admittedly still dazed brown eyes caused Speed’s own to water. Eric should not look at him so confidently; like Speed could fix anything. He had after all been the one to let all of this happen. If he had just been on time… 

“Sir, I think it’s best if…”. And the trace expert saw red for the second time that night when Eric’s look of trust turned to one of fear as the male nurse tried to step forward

“Get out”, he ordered harshly as the Cuban reached for him and instead of burying his face in his own knees buried it in Speed’s neck. Speed wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him in closer

“What is going on here?” Dr. Carmel had come around to find two very frustrated looking nurses, an angry Lt. and if possible an even angrier police officer. Then she spotted her patient wide awake and more importantly the fact that his arm was bleeding and that the IV was out and took a step forward herself before Horatio stopped her

“Lt. I was made to understand that you being here would not affect the way the hospital runs”, she protested. Horatio shook his head asking her without words to wait before he turned towards the two young man. 

“Can you fix the IV Speed?”, he asked his trace expert who hesitated but then Eric lifted his head back up and looked at him wide-eyed and… Speed couldn’t resist those eyes on a normal day

“Sure I can”, he told them both with an ease he definitely did not feel.

“Dr. Carmel, would it be possible to find Officer Speedle some supplies please. Given what you told me earlier ma’am you of all people should understand how his presence would affect Officer Delko”, he added pointing towards the male nurse when she hesitated. Speed looked up at him sharply but Horatio locked in a staring contest with the doctor did not seem to notice him. He snorted. He had a feeling he was being deliberately ignored

Dr. Carmel was the one to blink first. “Sure Lt.”, she agreed softly. “I’ll find your officer some supplies”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing in there but bad humour. This is the part where the real AU begins. Don't say I didn't warn you at the start and please don't tell me it is unrealistic. I promise to connect it up if I ever write part 4

“What happened?”, Eric asked them both after his IV had been fixed and he was resting again. Speed who had been pulled onto the bed by the younger man was for now serving as his pillow. Eric had refused to let go of him

“How about you sleep child”, Horatio said softly as he took in his drooping eyes which the part-Cuban tried to stubbornly open. He couldn’t help but smile at the scene as he recalled a toddler Eric do the same thing after a long day.

“He’s right kid”, Speed agreed with his boss if only so he could have a word with him out of Eric’s earshot. The redhead’s words to the doctor was ringing in his ears and he wanted, no needed, to know that he had misunderstood the situation because right now his instinct as a cop was laying out a scenario which he hoped with all his heart would turn out to be false

“I wanna know what happened”. The trace expert groaned at the stubbornness he heard in the younger man’s voice. 

“No”. Horatio was being just as stubborn as his CSI. “Eric, I need you to trust me on this one ok. Rest for now and I will tell you what you need to know in the morning”

‘Need to know’, Speed replayed those words in his head. Horatio hadn’t said what he wanted to know but needed to know. For the first time in the months he had known Eric he was starting to see that a deeper relationship ran between his friend and his boss. It wasn’t just in the redhead’s words. It was the way in which he was acting as well today…

Then Eric snuggled into him breaking his thought process. Speed saw the younger man trying to stare up at him. “What is it?”, he asked gently not even aware that he had begun smoothing those curls. 

“Nothin’”. Eric’s words were beginning to slur again as whatever was in the IV began to knock him out but he was making a valiant effort to fight it

“What is it?”, he repeated not buying his answer

“You’ll…”, Eric hesitated but Speed caught his chin not allowing him to hide

“What is it?”

“You’ll be ’ere righ’”

He smiled a soft gentle smile that no one in CSI had seen before. “Yes. I won’t leave till you want me to”, he reassured the Cuban whose eyes closed at last

 

“Tell me I didn’t hear what I heard. Tell me Marcel did more damage than I saw. Tell me my instincts are wrong”, Speed almost pleaded with the redhead when he heard Eric’s breathing even out. Horatio really wished he could give him an affirmative answer

His heart sank at the look on his boss’ face. True he hadn’t received a verbal confirmation either way but Horatio’s eyes told him all he needed to know. He instinctively tightened his hold on the younger man and pressed a kiss into the soft hair. “How…?”

“I don’t know”, the redhead admitted. Speed had no idea what it had cost him to say those words out loud. 

“But”, the trace expert protested. “You’ve known him for a while haven’t you… Even before PD”

Horatio smiled. Speed was one of the best CSIs he had known and it wasn’t just because he knew his soil, trace or fibers. The younger man had a gut instinct and an ability to read people and situations that everyone including himself sometimes tended to underestimate 

“Yes, Speed. I have. I’ve known him for a long time”. His eyes were fixed on Eric’s sleeping form and his face held a smile Speed had never seen before. That smile… Speed’s instincts were telling him… This time he wasn’t going to voice his theory out loud. Not even in his head

“Eric… he”, Horatio seemed to realise he had let the cat out of the bag. “When he decided to become a police officer, he… distanced himself from me. In public”, Horatio admitted softly. The sadness to his tone made the trace expert’s own heart clench. “He…. He didn’t want anyone to ever believe…”

Speed snorted. He didn’t need Horatio to finish that sentence. “C’mon H. Only a fool could ever think he didn’t earn this. And only a stupid fool could ever accuse you of all people of nepotism”

That had the redhead smiling again. “Thank you”

Speed shook his head sobering. “If it wasn’t for me being late…”. The guilt was eating at him

“Marcel Gerard did this Speed. Not you, not Eric. Marcel Gerard did this”

The younger man agreed that Marcel needed to pay. “When you catch the bastard I want five minutes alone with him”

“Get in line”, was the harsh response

 

It was the feeling of being watched that woke the redhead up from his nap. Opening his eyes he groaned at the shooting pain in his neck. While first himself and later Eric had saved Speed from the fate of having to sleep in a hospital chair, his own body particularly his back was letting him know in no uncertain terms as to what an idiot he had been at putting himself through it

“Ugh”, he grumbled as he closed his eyes again before the laughter he heard made them snap open.

He was glad he had had a welcome sight to open them to as he saw an amused Eric looking up at him. The young CSI’s left arm was wrapped around a still sleeping Speed. It looked like sometime during the night their roles had reversed and it was now the trace expert who was using the part-Cuban’s chest as a pillow

“Hi”, he greeted the diver who was still smiling at him. 

“Hey”. Eric’s throat was decidedly scratchy prompting Horatio to get him a glass of water. 

Maneuvering around the unbelievably still sleeping Speed wasn’t easy but he managed to raise the bed and get Eric to a relatively upright position with the trace expert still in his arms before placing the straw to his lips

“Thanks”

“You’re welcome child”, he responded softly smoothing some of his hair back. “How’re you feeling?”

Eric took a moment to answer. “Like I’ve been drugged”, he said at last with a cheeky smile before he sobered. “I…”

“If you apologise…” Horatio didn’t bother completing the threat

The young man chuckled again before looking back up at him. “Are you ok?”, he asked the redhead at last taking in his tired features. “You look like you could use some more sleep Uncle H”. It took him a moment to realise what he had said. Words he actually hadn’t said in… three long years

“H… I…”

“Speed knows”, Horatio told him simply before he could apologise. An apology he definitely did not want

To his surprise Eric didn’t look upset but was amused once more. “I expected him to figure it out eventually”, he said with a fond smile that his uncle definitely did not miss. “This”, he added waving a hand around the hospital room, “Just rushed things”

“What?”, he protested as he caught the look on the redhead’s face. “We both know Speedle’s a smart guy”

Horatio let that one go. “Do you remember what…?”

Eric hesitated again. “Bits and pieces”, he answered eventually. “It’s like I…”, his breathing sped up but before Horatio could rush back to his side Speed woke up

“You all right?”, he asked the younger man. The trace expert’s voice was definitely sleepy and for a moment he had no idea of where he was, but he had felt Eric’s heart race and rushed to comfort him. He saw the part-Cuban look down at him with something close to surprise and…

Wait look down… Eric shouldn’t be looking down… Speed should’ve been the one…

Clear laughter rang around the hospital room once more and Speed whacked the diver on his arm

“Ouch”, Eric protested but they both knew it was for show. Then the New Yorker remembered the ripped IV and sat up quickly or tried to but was taken aback by the weird angle to the bed. Eric caught him before he could fall onto his backside and let go of him carefully before…

Speed rubbed his face and tried to wake up as he saw the younger man laugh his ass off. “The look on your face now”, the part Cuban managed to wheeze. 

“Shut up Eric”, he mumbled face heating up… then…

His mortification was complete when he heard a very familiar chuckle from Eric’s other side

“Shoot me now”, he muttered


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heavy stuff comes back in this... References to rape, sexual assault, generally stupid behaviour. Please do not read if it offends or upsets you
> 
> Guys the unfortunate reality is that I have a job again - yay for my finances. This means I won't have to time to write - at all. I teach French and I have an exam coming up in the same language so I can't afford to write in English. What this means that you get the first three parts of this story and I won't be writing the fourth part till the 22nd Sep this year. Who knows I may write part 4 after that but that does not mean you won't get this one. Like I have said many times the first three parts are written and completed  
> What it also means is that you get a chapter a week for now or really whenever I feel like it

It took Eric a few minutes to sober up again. By the time Speed had walked out of the bathroom with his face washed the younger man was mostly down to chuckles.

“It’s not that funny ok”, he groused when Eric laughed again on seeing him

“Trust me it was”, the part-Cuban shot back making the trace expert glare at him

But then his smile dropped completely making Speed wish he had kept his mouth shut. “I…”. Eric caught the look on his face and shook his head. “Thank you both of you”. His voice was soft. “If you guys hadn’t… I still don’t remember everything but… I remember you both being there…”. He saw Speed turn away. “Don’t Tim”, he protested. “I’ve been to that bar way too many times on my own. Whatever this is, it could’ve happened any time…”

“But it didn’t”, Speed cut in. “If I had…”

“It doesn’t work like that Speed”, Horatio reminded him. “Eric’s right. You were there. You searched for him”

“I wanna know what actually happened”, Eric stated if possible much more stubbornly than the previous night and saw both of them hesitate. “Guys please. All I have are…” He rubbed at his face for a minute searching for the right word. “All I have are these vague feelings and…”. He was starting to panic again

Horatio gave in and sat down beside him. “What do you actually remember?”, he asked the younger man as Speed pulled up the chair the Lt. had discarded

“Um… I… I called you…?”, he asked the trace expert

“Yeah, yeah you did”, Speed agreed

“That’s the last thing I remember specifically”

“And after that?”, the Lt. prompted

Eric racked his brain then winced as he recalled something. Horatio was going to either laugh or kick his ass. “I’m already aware of the situation with Ms. Michaelson and an Evelyn”. The redhead sounded as if he had read his mind. Eric’s wince deepened and he blushed. 

“Um… yeah ok…”, he fumbled at least until Horatio dropped the bombshell he had been holding on to.

“So are Adele and Tripp”. He purposefully left out Megan’s name

Eric’s jaw dropped and he glared at the older man. That answered that question. Horatio was definitely laughing at him

“You told Adele?” He sounded horrified and neither of them could blame him. Adele could dish out the teasing better than she could dish out a right hook. And the end result with both of them was the same

“I didn’t have to. She conducted the interviews”

“Interviews? What interviews?”

That question cleared any joking from the room. “When… I turned up about forty minutes after this Evelyn girl dumped her drink on you”, Speed began then snorted as Eric checked his hair. “You… you weren’t there at the bar”. He told Eric the same thing he had Horatio the previous night with Tyler and the GPS.

“So you convinced Cami to let you out back?”

“Cami? Who’s Cami?” Speed looked at him blankly at the name

“Who’s…?”, Eric trailed off in sheer disbelief. “You’ve been going to that bar a lot longer than me and you don’t know the bartender’s name?”

“Why the fuck would I know her name?”, was the prompt response and if possible Eric’s disbelief increased

Horatio tried not to laugh at the two men

“Forget it man. You’re hopeless”

“Gee thanks”

“Guys”. Horatio’s exasperation stopped that comedy routine

Eric wasn’t sure he wanted to know the next part which was one of the reasons he’d been stalling. His hands absentmindedly went to rub his chest as he fought the feelings of suffocation and panic.

“Who…?” He wet his lips before speaking. “Who was…?”

Horatio and Speed exchanged a glance which Eric missed. “Child, do you know a Marcel Gerard?”, the redhead asked him at last and watched as the colour drained from the part-Cuban’s face

“Was… was it…?”

“We think so yes”, he admitted

Speed had yet to see this Marcel Gerard’s face but he did have a description and he gave Eric that. The younger man nodded tiredly.

“I… I didn’t…”, he began again before a tap from Horatio to his arm stopped him

“Eric look at me please”, he requested then waited till Eric met his eyes. “None of this, absolutely none of this is your fault”

“Yeah but…”, Eric tried to protest before Horatio interrupted him again. 

“I’m going to assume that you flirted with Mr. Gerard and that you may have even had relations with him in the past but that does not give him the right to drug you or…”. He found out that he couldn’t complete his sentence and Speed once again looked like he wanted to punch Marcel’s lights out

Eric’s eyes filled with tears; tears he angrily swiped away. “I… I let him buy me drinks and he’s gonna say… I mean… I’ve known him for a while and I… I’m so sorry”, he sobbed. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be so stupid”

“Don’t kid”, Speed’s voice while sharp, Eric recognized wasn’t against him. “H is right. Nothing gives this bastard the right to hurt you”

“What did… what did he… Did he…?”, he couldn’t ask the question but he needed the answer

Once again both men exchanged a glance.

“I mean”, Eric continued into the sudden silence. “I mean it doesn’t feel like…”

“Speed arrived before anything happened child”, Horatio stated softly as he felt the heaviness from his heart lift slightly. At least Marcel hadn’t had a chance to rape his…

The gratitude on Eric’s face was not something Speed wanted to see. He still and he knew for a fact that he always would blame himself for what had happened

“I know you don’t… you don’t feel like hearing this now Tim… But… I can’t ever thank you…”

“Don’t”. Eric stopped at Speed’s request

“Ok”, he agreed easily. “Ok”


	10. Chapter 10

He needed a return to normalcy. Needed for this tense atmosphere to fade away and Horatio as usual read him well. “So… Evelyn and Rebecca”

Eric glared at him. “You wanna grill me about this now Uncle H”

Speed snickered at the Uncle H making both men turn towards him. “Something amuses you Officer Speedle?”, the redhead drawled making the trace expert roll his eyes. 

“Seriously? Uncle H? Not Horatio but H”

“Shut up Tim”. Eric groused his face heating up. He couldn’t remember the first time he had called his uncle that but he had always assumed it was because Horatio wasn’t a name a child could pronounce so easily.

Horatio laughed lightly at the look on Eric’s face and the part-Cuban decided a change in topic was in order. “I need some clothes”, he said as he picked at his hospital gown again. “And a shower”. He smelt like garbage, beer and oddly enough Speed’s aftershave. “Did you shave yesterday?”, he mumbled. The question was so random that Speed could only manage a “What?”

“Nothin’”. Eric realised he’d stated the last part out loud

“Your parents are bringing you something to wear”, Horatio answered in response to his request then laughed again when the diver looked horrified again

“H, c’mon. Papi’s gonna kill me for drinking and mami’s gonna get upset I ended up in the hospital”

“I couldn’t have kept this from them from Eric”, Horatio pointed out reasonably. 

“But… but you could’ve made up something and gotten me the clothes. Or better yet there are clothes in my locker at work and in my car”

“Eric”. The Lt. knew Eric was purposefully pretending to be obtuse

The Cuban muttered something under his breath and it was Speed’s turn to laugh. He could well imagine a teenaged Eric being scolded by Horatio and reacting the exact same way

Then a knock sounded and the young man tensed up chasing away the laughter and mirth. Horatio stood up to open the door but was beaten to it by the Uniform outside. “Officer Delko’s parents are here sir”, he announced then let them in at his nod

The man who entered was huge; at least that was the Speed’s first impression. It took him a minute to realise that the guy was actually slightly shorter than Eric and himself and it was his imposing presence that made him look bigger than he actually was. 

“Pavel”, Horatio greeted the older man with shoulder length graying hair and a bald spot on his head and Speed realised that this was Pavel Delko, Eric’s Russian father

“Horatio”. Pavel answered and the trace expert resisted the urge to wince as the atmosphere around them turned cold at just that one word. 

Pavel and Horatio were locked in a staring contest leaving Eric’s mother a short Hispanic woman to rush to her son. 

“Ma I’m fine”, Eric said even before she could open her mouth 

“No you aren’t”. The admonishment was in Russian. Speed and Horatio had no idea what had just been said but they did see Eric’s shoulders droop and his face tense

“Papi”

“Don’t”. Again it was just a single word but Speed could see the toll it was taking on his friend

“Pavel”, Horatio tried then stopped as Pavel turned his cold eyes back on to his old friend

“You were supposed to…”

“Pa stop”. Eric’s voice was firmer and there was a glare on his face. “Stop blaming Uncle H for this ok. In case you’re interested this wasn’t even the job. It was me. I was stupid and went out and got drunk with the wrong guy”. He held up a hand before his father could go on. “And even if it was my job, I made the call to become a CSI. Not Uncle H. I’m old enough to make those calls remember. All I want is for you to respect my decision”

“Respect your decision”. Pavel’s laughter was derisive. “Respect your decisions for what. For you to end up like this in a hospital bed. In your own words you were stupid and now you want me to…”

“Pavel”. His wife’s admonishment stopped his enraged words. Speed who had been thinking about leaving the room to let Eric’s family deal with whatever this conversation was – which he couldn’t even understand thereby making it even more awkward – was being held back only by the look of pain on his friend’s face. He may not know what was being said but he did know how stupid parents could be.

“Get out”. This time Eric’s harsh statement was in English

“Eric”

“No”, Eric interrupted Horatio. “I just… This is why I didn’t want them here”

“Son, they’re just worried about…”

“I don’t care”. The last bit was yelled out making a doctor and a nurse walk in. Right on cue his nose started bleeding

Speed didn’t hesitate as he stepped around Pavel Delko to sit on Eric’s side and held a handkerchief to his friend’s nose. “Stress related”, the younger man mumbled embarrassed to be losing it in front of the trace expert again. He received an eye roll in response

“Tilt your head up”, he admonished when Eric tried to glare past him to his still standing dad when he heard him mumble something in Russian

“Lt. I need to ask all of you to leave so I can talk to my patient”. The doctor’s tone left no room for argument, but Eric suddenly panicked and his eyes locked on to Speed’s. Horatio understood

“How about…”, he argued, “How about we give Officer Delko a minute please”

“Lt…”

“Dr. Carmel, please trust me on this one. Besides we’ll be out of your hair soon”

“Ok”, Dr. Carmel agreed at last with a resigned sigh. 

“Eric”. Eric did not acknowledge Horatio in any way. Instead he kept his eyes on Speed. His emotions were suddenly all over the place and he didn’t trust himself to speak. Horatio understood that too.

“We… um… how about your parents and I wait outside while you get changed ok”, he offered softly. Eric hesitated then nodded all the while still staring at the trace expert

“Here Eric”, Pavel Delko handed the bag of clothes he had brought over but it would be Speed who would take it from him

“We’ll be out in a minute H”, the trace expert informed his supervisor who nodded.

“I’ll see you guys soon”

Speed waited till the door had closed to move his gaze away from the younger man. Instead of asking after his health as Eric had expected he simply held out the bag of clothes. 

“Do you need any help”, his voice was soft for once, the emotions plain

“No”, Eric said quietly then taking a chance chose to rest his head on Speed’s shoulder. Speed smiled a soft smile the Cuban missed as he wrapped his arms around Eric’s waist. Eric for a lack of a better word just snuggled


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stupid, sprained my leg and had to take the day off so you guys get another chapter sooner than expected

He came out of the bathroom dressed in old sweats and his baseball team t-shirt to find Speed staring at him with a questioning look on his face. “I was on the team. Right field”, he mumbled

Speed chuckled. “Would’ve figured you for the swim team”

“Was on that too… but after… coach thought I had a shot in ’96… but… never happened… so…”, he was mumbling again. Speed found it adorable

“You wanna get out of here?”, he asked the younger man before the silence could become too awkward

“Thought you’d neve… Damn!”

“Ok. I’ll bite. What’s wrong?”

All Eric did in answer was shuffle tiredly over to the bed to sit back down and point to the door. Speed understood he was talking about his parents. 

“And?”

The diver chuckled. “They’ll want me to stay with them”

“Well… Like H said they could just be worried about you”

“Yeah well… They…”

“You wanna come stay with me”. For a second Eric could only stare at him open-mouthed when Speed interrupted his rambling with his offer. “Close your mouth kid”, he said dryly when Eric continued to stare at him

“Um… sorry”, Eric looked down and blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You sure? I mean…”

“Wouldn’t have offered it I wasn’t. Although you’re gonna be there on your own this morning and afternoon anyway. Probably shouldn’t tell your parents that”

Eric chuckled then laughed at his dry tone. “Thanks”, he said after another round of silence. Another round of somewhat awkward silence he realised wondering why something seemed to have changed between them

“Not a problem. I’ll go see if everything’s set ok”

“Yeah ok. Tim”, he added when Speed was at the door. 

“Yeah kid?”

“Thank you”, he repeated. Speed only smiled before he walked out of the room

 

The minute he was out of the door he was almost mobbed by the three ‘parents’ standing outside. 

“Yeah ok, he has my sympathy”, Speed mumbled. Granted he’d never had someone fuss over him like this except for Alexx and he supposed it’d be nice for a while. But after sometime though he would’ve felt like throttling anyone who tried to smother him. 

Horatio was the first one to smile and back off. He was also thankfully the only one who had heard the trace expert’s mumble. Speed had a feeling Pavel and Carmen wouldn’t have been too happy to hear what he had said

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable among the concerned family he rubbed the back of his neck. “Eric, he wanted to know when he could get out of here”, he asked Horatio choosing to ignore the Delkos for the moment

“Alexx is talking to his doctor now. He’ll need someone to…”

“He’s coming home with me”. The words left his mouth before he could think about the impact. He wasn’t too surprised to see the Cuban’s parents turn away; but apart from that the only reaction was Carmen wiping her eyes and glaring at her husband

“Timmy honey”. Thank you God, Speed thought to himself at the familiar voice as Alexx Woods turned up 

“Hey Alexx, when can…?”

“I thought he’d be the one with the cabin fever”, the M.E. interrupted him with an eye-roll. 

“I’ve been conscious here longer than he has”, he muttered rebelliously suddenly feeling like a toddler arguing with his mom

Alexx chuckled knowingly before holding out a package. “It’s all in there, his discharge instructions, his meds. Just make sure he doesn’t skip them honey”

“Yeah ok… how the hell did you…”. That earned him another eye-roll. 

“The way you’ve been hovering over that boy since yesterday Timmy…”

He risked a glance at Horatio to see the man grinning. Resisting the urge to be snarky to his Lt. – Horatio could be creative with the punishments and he could end up not seeing daylight or a real crime scene for days if his boss chose to – he simply muttered something about irritating older people who thought they knew best

“I’m gonna… you know…”, he pointed toward the hospital room to escape the tense and stifling atmosphere

“I’ll join you honey”, Alexx added raising an eyebrow at Horatio and then at the Delkos. Whilst normally the M.E. was good at reading them all right now the redhead was giving off enough vibes for a six year old to pick up

Pavel Delko waited for the door to close behind the two of them before he turned toward the redhead. “I suppose you will say this is not his fault”

“Is that why he looked like hell? Because you told him that it was”

“Horatio, you give him too much freedom…”

Horatio’s glance at Pavel was filled with anger. “He’s not a child. He’s a mature young man who I am proud of and if he makes some mistakes along the way he is still learning”

“Learning what that it is…”, he trailed off again when the Lt. raised a hand

“Let’s… let’s move this conversation to somewhere private, but first I need a minute”, he said quietly tilting his head at the blond who walked into their line of sight

The Russian only stared at him. “I suppose there is no talking him out of it”. He made a noise of displeasure when all Horatio did was chuckle without humour. “Ok then. Please make sure he’s safe”, he said but the bitterness to his words was plain. He saw a flash of something cross Horatio’s face at the word safe but it was gone a moment later and all he could see was the impassive eyes

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna need to talk to the two of you later ok?” Though it was phrased as a request the Delkos realised that Horatio had told them they would be having that chat whether they liked it or not

“Eric”, Carmen whispered her son’s name

“He is fine ma’am however it is concerning him yes”, he reassured her or at least tried to softly.

“What are you not telling us Lt.?”, Pavel’s words were tinged with suspicion but all Horatio did again was chuckle without humour as he tried his best to rein in his raging temper

He knew he shouldn’t take the bait, shouldn’t discuss this with Eric, Speed and Alexx poised to come out any minute and a curious Calleigh just a few feet away but as usual the man in front of him; the man who was a close friend; the man who had saved his life; managed to infuriate him without much effort

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” He failed to control the anger behind the words or the stiffening of his posture and the darkening of his eyes and saw Calleigh involuntarily startle at the sight. She gave him a small smile and turned away from the private moment

Then the door opened and the two CSIs and the M.E. walked out

Eric faltered at the strained atmosphere he could see between Horatio and his parents and almost stepped back into the room before he felt Speed step closer to him

“Everything all right”. His voice was low and tense. Horatio turned around to reassure the young man only to find Alexx and Speed glaring at him. He smiled then smirked at the part-Cuban who relaxed immediately then smirked himself. The young man’s look said it was all the redhead’s fault.

“Everything’s fine Eric”, he answered at last. “Why don’t you guys wait outside by the Hummer. I’ll be there soon”

Speed groaned as he realised his bike was still at the club making Eric laugh. “Don’t worry man. No one’s gonna do anything to your rusty bucket of bolts”, he teased. All he received was a look of disbelief

“If it gets stolen you’re buying me a new one”, the New Yorker groused at the younger man who chuckled but then his chuckle turned to one of disbelief as he saw a nurse walk in with a wheelchair

“Don’t even think about it honey”, Alexx said as he tried to open his mouth to argue. 

“Hospital policy Eric”, Horatio added as he turned towards the redhead. 

“Fine”, he mumbled as he got on it. Speed didn’t even hesitate as he got behind him to push the chair off; with a huge grin on his face

“I hate you”, the part-Cuban muttered trying not to look at the blond beauty who was doing her best to hold in her laughter as he was wheeled past her


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another reminder that this is AU

Calleigh waited till the Delkos had walked off to catch up to her boss; and the M.E. who hadn’t moved. Alexx’s posture told them both that she had news of her own.

“I spoke to Eric’s doctor”, she began then turned to the older man. “Honey I hope you never have an accident when she’s on shift. I have a feeling it won’t be a pleasant experience for you”, the African-American teased him. Horatio only smiled. 

“What did you get?”

“Well, not much more than last night. The drug is pretty much out of his system by now although he is going to be not having a very good day. He should be ready to come back in by tomorrow. Or not”, she added when Calleigh winced

“About that. We received the bottles from the scene and I processed them last night….”

Horatio looked startled at that. “Forgive me Calleigh I…”

“Nothing to it handsome”, she interrupted. “Even if you had said something I wouldn’t have left. Someone attacked one of us. Anyway, I found hallucinogens, Eric’s prints and DNA and a couple of unknown prints on one of the glasses. I matched one of them to the bartender. Oh and Tripp found Marcel Gerard. He’s in holding now”

That had Horatio smiling. “That’s good news. Ok, here’s what we do. I’m going to drop Speed and Eric before I go into the lab. You, Calleigh will be going home, no arguments”

Calleigh smiled a sweet polite smile at her boss. “I’m a morning person remember”, she argued. “Besides I’ve just had a ton of coffee and if I go home all I’ll be…”

“Fine”, Horatio gave in interrupting her and she flashed him a bright smile this time

“You have something else for me?”

“Yes”. Her smile dropped and she tensed as she automatically looked around. “There are rumours around the lab”, she admitted. “And… Tripp wanted you to know that IAB is sniffing around. They want to talk to Eric”

The redhead pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the headache that had been creeping up on him ever since Speed’s phone call last night. “What rumours?”, he asked her at last knowing he was going to regret it

“Mostly the fact that Eric’s gay and that he’s been you know…”, she blushed before… “He’s been…”

“Screwing Speed”. The phrase from the motherly M.E. had both of their heads whip toward her. Alexx laughed out loud enjoying the fact that she had been able to stun the normally unflappable Horatio Caine. “Close your mouth honey. That’s not a very attractive look on you”, she said as she reached out to close his jaw

Horatio actually blushed as he stuttered out an “Ok”, making both women chuckle. 

He allowed the lighter moment to prevail for a minute before he turned it serious. “I’d like for you to handle all of the physical evidence in this case ma’am”, he requested his ballistics’ expert. “Also Speed was the one who found Eric last night. I want you to take his statement whenever he comes in”

“You got it Horatio”

“I also want you to find Marcel’s clothes from last night. I understand we have video surveillance but…”

“You’d like to be thorough. I already have the clothes he was wearing”

“I’ll take a look at the surveillance tapes and see if they match. If not let’s search his car, his house… But first let’s match his prints to the ones on the glass”

“Ok. Let Speed and Eric know to call me if they need anything please”, the blond added and Horatio nodded

“Of course Calleigh”

 

He walked over to the car a few minutes later to find the two young men nudging each other and quietly laughing. He never seemed to have noticed it before, or maybe it was Speed’s revelation from last night but it seemed the two of them were closer than he realised. As Eric’s… Uncle H… he was definitely glad that the Cuban seemed to have someone like Speed in his life, but as the head of the day shift and the trace expert’s friend; he resisted the urge to wince out loud. Knowing Eric like he did, this was a train wreck waiting to happen. The diver to put it mildly had a phobia of the word commitment

Eric noticed him and nudged Speed again and that had the redhead moving. 

“You guys ready to head out”, he asked them both and wasn’t too surprised to receive multiple fervent nods. Speed rolled his eyes and held out his hands for the keys. The redhead’s answer was to unlock the Hummer remotely. Speed rolled his eyes again and got on to the front seat. 

“Who said you could ride shotgun?”, Eric questioned him peeved.

“How old are you, five?”, was the flippant response

Horatio just chuckled and raised an eyebrow. Eric glared at him but let the redhead help him in

 

They stopped at the club a few minutes later despite Speed’s protest that his bike would be fine and that he could collect it later. “I don’t want you pining like a teenaged girl the whole day”, Eric had teased him after the latest argument and that had had the trace expert shutting up, but the glare he had shot Eric told him that if looks could kill…

Eric’s response had been a laugh

Despite all his arguments Speed’s reaction the minute he found the bike safe and sound had both men smiling. He couldn’t help it; the Ducati had been in the back of his mind since that morning when he had realised that he had left it at the club. And it hadn’t just been the fact that the bike was obviously worth a lot of money. It had been his trusted, sometimes his only friend apart from Alexx, from the time he had moved here

Waving to a now more than amused Horatio and Delko he got on his bike and took off.

By the time they had gotten home, he had managed to straighten the guest room, put new sheets on the bed, stock the bathroom and cook Eric some breakfast. There was a reason he rode a bike around Miami and it wasn’t just because he looked as Alexx had once put it, sexy as hell on it. He had decided that day that she was crazy; even if he did…

He saw Eric enter with Horatio having laid a supporting arm around his waist. The younger man was clearly stunned not just by the part of the city he lived in but the big two-storeyed house with the nice yard out front. Speed rubbed the back of his neck suddenly feeling uncomfortable. he had never invited anyone except for Alexx home before knowing it just tended to bring about unwanted questions about the fact that he was clearly wealthier than he had let on; especially if one considered his scruffy appearance; washed out jeans and bad taste in t-shirts. He resolved to himself to at least start dressing more… well not professionally, he couldn’t look like Horatio even if he tried, but maybe I should start wearing shirts, he thought

“Um…”, he fumbled when he realised he had just left the two of them standing on his doorstep. “C’mon in guys”, he invited his coworkers with forced cheer then to his horror started blabbering. “Um… the room’s this way, there are fresh toiletries in the bath. I made you some breakfast, just some toast and eggs, oh there are towels and sheets…”. He stopped when Eric reached out to close his jaw with a chuckle. 

He rubbed the back of his neck once more; a gesture Eric was starting to find more and more… cute, he decided mentally. Of course if he ever voiced it out loud he had a feeling Horatio would be processing his crime scene

“C’mon”, Speed muttered once more taking the bag from Horatio and leading him to the guest bedroom

“Um… I…”

“Tim stop”. Eric hated the fact that he had made his friend uncomfortable and that too in his own home. Speed was an extremely private person and while they did hang out as he had put it once, he knew next to nothing about him and this was one of the reasons he had been hesitant to accept his offer at the hospital. ‘That and the fact that you’re starting to become attracted to him and it’s not just cos he looks hot’, the pesky little voice in the back of his head whispered before he told it to shut up.

“I’m not gonna ask Speed”, he told him softly at last when all Speed did was stand there. “If you wanna talk I’ll listen, but please know that I’ll never pry”

Speed had to admit he was touched by Eric’s gesture; not that he expected it to last – CSIs were naturally curious creatures after all - but he was still touched

“Um, thanks… I… Like I said there’s food in the kitchen. You’re supposed to eat before you take your meds”, he managed to get out

Eric in answer tapped the package Alexx had left for them. Speed rolled his eyes. “You haven’t read what’s on there”, he stated much more confidently this time and that had the younger man smile at him sheepishly

“Maybe”, he admitted with a small blush. 

“Right”, was all Speed muttered and Eric watched him lay out all his meds with their instructions on the bedside table. He tried interrupting once that H was waiting and that he should go but the glare he got was frightening and he decided it wasn’t worth it. 

“Food then meds”, Speed instructed and Eric resisted the urge to laugh

“Yes mom”. He definitely couldn’t resist the little teasing and that had Speed give him a lopsided smile. Eric was sure he had seen Speed smile more these last twenty four hours than in the months he had known him

The silence around them suddenly became charged. “I’m gonna you know…”, Speed muttered again rubbing the back of his neck and pointing to his living room

“Yeah ok. I’m gonna take a shower. I still smell of garbage”, he added sniffing himself with a wince

“I’ll see you later Eric”, Speed stated softly and there was that smile again; the one that left him in a puddle. 

“Yeah ok”, he mumbled then watched as Speed gave him one more look of… Eric couldn’t define it but it had him blushing. The trace expert simply waved to him and walked out of the room

 

He walked into his living room to find Horatio studying the photographs on his wall. The resentment he had expected at having his private life intruded upon – which if he was honest with himself he had been aware of would happen when he had extended Eric the invitation – never came and that managed to surprise him

“You should shave more”, Horatio commented breaking into his thoughts making Speed rub the back of his neck again. If he wasn’t careful the skin there was going to be chafed by the end of the day.

“I do shave”, he muttered, a hint of rebelliousness behind his words. And he really did. It wasn’t his fault his facial hair grew back much more quickly than it did for most people

Horatio’s answer was a smile. “We should go now”, Speed muttered again, “Unless you wanna check in on…”

Eric arrived before he could complete the sentence and Horatio walked over to him

“If you need anything…”, he informed the younger man who nodded. The look on Horatio’s face created a lump in his throat which try as he might he could not dislodge. The part-Cuban hesitated but then… Horatio found his arms full of his… He automatically wrapped his arms around the younger man shuddering a bit when he thought of the state he had found Eric in the previous night. Later, much later, he would reflect on the fact that Eric had been incredibly lucky that Speed had arrived on time and that he was actually much better off than most of their victims. Right now though all he could do was revisit the scene he had rushed into the previous night. He suddenly wondered if he should let Calleigh and Tripp interview Marcel Gerard. But then again he might leave their suspect only maimed. Calleigh he had a feeling would just shoot the man right between the eyes and manage to make it look like an accident

“I’m sorry”, Eric whispered and Horatio found wetness hitting the back of his shirt. He pulled the younger man back from the embrace though he did not let go of him

“I meant what I said last night son”, he whispered in return but he needn’t have bothered. Speed had already disappeared outside to give them some privacy. “This was not your…”

Eric stopped him with a finger to his lips. “Yes it was… Maybe not what happened with Ma… Marcel but… you and mami and papi worrying… that’s all on me Uncle H”

“No it’s not son”, Horatio countered with a smile. “However I would appreciate it if I never receive such a call out again. And between you and me Speed might too”

He watched Eric blush at the trace expert’s name and resisted the urge to groan. Of course Eric caught the look on his face. The younger man’s blush only deepened. “Try not to break the lab up over this”, he teased then immediately wished he hadn’t. That made the teenaged Eric who had managed to break through for a bit disappear and up stepped the young man who he had known these last few years as Officer Eric Delko

Horatio missed having his… son… there he had finally said the words… in his arms already


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should make you happy Ryukage. Your spoiler question answered
> 
> Mentions of sexual assault. Please do not read if it upsets you

They were ‘mobbed’ for a lack of a better word by Megan Donner the minute they reached the front desk of CSI. Speed muttered something about the AV lab and disappeared leaving the Lt. with his one-time boss.

“IAB’s looking for Delko”, was Megan’s greeting to him and Horatio only nodded wearily. He had after all been told they were around. “Are you going to take a look at the surveillance tapes?”, she asked him and for a minute Horatio seriously considered warning her off the case – before both their pages beeped. 

He watched while Megan called dispatch. Ending the call she informed him that they had a DB under the pier. “Take Sp…”, Horatio automatically began before realising that he had been counting on Speed to watch the tapes. He then thought of pulling Calleigh off the evidence from the bar before he discarded that idea as well. Granted very few people except for the Delkos… knew who Eric was to him – not even Yelina and Ray had known their nephew was alive and well – Still if the unthinkable did happen he did not want the defence to have a readymade excuse

He then thought of pulling himself off the case but then Calleigh would be stuck with it all on her own and… He knew he had no choice, Speed was a material witness after all and it would be best if he did not have anything at all to do with the evidence. He would have to be the one who watched the tapes.

Mind made up he called the trace expert

“What’s up. I haven’t even bro…”

“No leave it. There’s a DB on the beach. I want you to handle that”

“But H”, Speed automatically protested then sighed. “Are you sure you wanna…?” he asked his boss. Truth be told he hadn’t been too keen on his assignment but since he had had a live viewing of the subject matter that was going to be gracing his nightmares for God knew how long he had thought he might as well relive it himself instead of making the man who clearly thought of Eric as his son go through it.

“Yeah Speed. I’m sure. I’ll be there in a minute. You take care of this with Megan”

“You got it boss”, Speed muttered before hanging up

 

“Horatio”

“Francis”, Horatio greeted the tall bald detective at the front desk to the lab. “Heard we picked up Marcel. Nice job”

“Yeah well, your hunch paid off. Patrol found him in Michaelson’s car. He was on his way to the Keys”, Frank informed him with a satisfied smile

“Has he said anything”

“Asked for a lawyer. Made some cries about he was practically a Michaelson and that the family patriarch wasn’t going to stand for him being locked up like a common criminal”

Horatio’s answer was a weary smirk. “You all right?”, Frank questioned him concerned at his ragged appearance. Horatio pointed them to a quieter corridor away from all the commotion

“I watched the tapes from the bar”, he admitted and saw the detective give him a sympathetic glance. Frank knew Horatio thought of everyone in his lab as family and knew watching Eric being attacked like that couldn’t have been easy on him

“And?”, he asked the older man just to make sure they had the right guy. Not that he had harboured much in the way of doubts. He definitely trusted Horatio’s gut instinct and though he would be the first to admit that the science that the investigator relied on annoyed him, Horatio could also sometimes think like a ‘real cop’

“Let’s just say it’s a good thing I’m not going to be in there alone”, was all the redhead said with a grim look on his face and for a moment Frank resisted the urge to shudder. 

 

“Why am I here guys?”, an arrogant voice questioned them the moment they opened the door to the interrogation room

“How about assault and battery for starters”, Tripp shot back annoyed. Before they had left the crime lab they had been informed by Calleigh that the print that they found on the glass definitely matched Marcel Gerard’s leaving them in no doubt as to his guilt. That combined with Speed’s statement which admittedly they were yet to get formally and the video evidence put Marcel right behind the eight ball as far as the detective was concerned

“That’s absurd”, the very expensive lawyer beside Marcel claimed as he shot a derisive look at the two men

Horatio smiled an unamused smile. “I wouldn’t be too quick to make statements counsellor. We have evidence that shows your client assaulting Officer Delko”

“Assault”, Marcel began with a wide smile and Horatio recognised what his strategy would be. “All me and Eric did was have some fun. C’mon all you have to do is ask him”

“Was that before or after you drugged him?”, was Tripp’s counter. Marcel was about to respond before his lawyer shushed him

“Lt. from what I understand all my client did was… walk out the back with one of your Officers. As far as these ridiculous charges of assault go… Well just because Officer Delko was spotted by one of his co-workers… or maybe”, the lawyer smirked, “Maybe even someone he was having an affair with that does not mean he can blame an upstanding citizen like Mr. Gerard just because he was found in an admittedly delicate situation. Now my client is willing to put this episode behind him and walk away…”

“I’ll bet he is”, Horatio interrupted him his patience shot. 

“Lt. I’m not sure how you expect the charges to be…”

He had not wanted to do this but he had known he could be needed to. He hadn’t even shown Tripp the photograph but the minute the lawyer went off on his rant he slammed the picture of a terrified Eric on the table and watched as they both jumped. The picture admittedly did not show much just Eric’s face and the hand covering his neck. “If you really think a jury is going to believe that’s consensual gentlemen”, was all he said as both lawyer and client glanced at each other

“I… I’d like a moment to confer with…”

“Take all the time you need”, Horatio interrupted the lawyer as he walked out with a smouldering Tripp

“The nerve of that…”, he began biting his words back. The redhead agreed with him wholeheartedly

The tense silence that seemed to have fallen over them was broken by the appearance of a tall reed-thin man who had Tripp immediately scowling

“Horatio”, the man greeted the Lt. in a soft voice as he ignored the unhappy detective

“Ric”. Horatio sounded surprised to see the IAB sergeant there though in retrospect he should’ve guessed that the man would make an appearance simply because Eric had been involved

“I’ll see you later Francis”, he informed the Texan who gave him a nod and disappeared.

“Such a loyal little lapdog isn’t he”, Stetler sneered the moment Tripp was out of earshot

“Careful Ric”, Horatio responded keeping his tone mild as he walked off to the elevators that took him to the lab. 

“How’s…?”, Ric began when the door closed but the glare the Lt. tossed him had him shutting his mouth

He waited till they had moved to his office and even then kept his voice low as he gave Ric the bare bones of what happened. By the time he was done Ric’s eyebrow had gone up to his hairline and he looked furious

“Why didn’t you inform me of this?”, he sounded heartbroken that Horatio had excluded him from the investigation. “I could’ve smoothed things inside IAB. Heck I could’ve even taken over the case myself”

Horatio only sighed in response. Even if he knew Ric wasn’t happy with his exclusion of all things Eric he also couldn’t help but keep them both at an arm’s length from each other. Already this case was bringing out the paternal side in him; something he knew Eric hated even if he loved and respected Horatio too much to say it outright. Add another adult that apparently cared about him for no reason and that was a disaster waiting to happen; especially if Eric decided to prod or Ric said the wrong thing

“Ric… I know… I know you’re not… you’re upset about… not being there for him…”

“Don’t”, Ric’s sharp voice stopped him. “Please don’t Horatio. If it wasn’t for me… Eric… he…”, there was a wistful look to his eyes

The silence around them was broken by footsteps on the stairs to Horatio’s office. Ric startled at the noise and stood up abruptly. “I’ll see you later Horatio”, he stated in a soft voice and opened the door before Tim Speedle could knock on it startling the young scientist. Giving a vague but casual nod to the young man who he’d now end up owing a lot to he walked away from the lab


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I'm more productive when I'm annoyed... :) so you guys get a new chapter around 36 hours earlier

“What was that all about?”, Speed questioned Horatio the moment the door closed behind Stetler

Horatio seemed to be coming out of a trance. “Nothing. How did the DB go?”

“It’s still there”, Speed muttered rubbing a hand over his face then posed the real question he had come to ask. “You check on Eric yet?”

“Uh no. I imagine he’s sleeping”

“Alexx said she’d get him some lunch and I know Calleigh was going to call him. I gave her my statement by the way”, he added and watched as Horatio gave an absent-minded nod. The Lt. had never seemed so far away from reality as he did right now and though he hated to admit it was scaring him. “H?”

Horatio seemed to come out of another trance. “If there was something wrong…”. Not how he had wanted it phrased. “If… If there’s anything I can do…”, he finished lamely.

That earned him one of those smiles and a nod. “Right”, he muttered feeling more awkward. “I’m… I’ll get back to my case”

 

It was after he had finished walking around the lab for a status report that he found the Assistant State Attorney Don Haffman and IAB Officer Jack Seager waiting for him. “A visit from the IAB just makes your day huh Jack?”, Horatio asked the one-time patrol cop as he directed the two men to his office. Seager didn’t bother answering. He’d have been more surprised if any cop was actually pleased to see him

“Just so you know”, Don was quick to point to Seager, “Having him here was not my idea”

Horatio only smiled a wry smile as he sat down at his desk

“What can I do for you gentlemen?”

Haffman remained silent prompting Seager to speak. “Eric Delko”

“Eric Delko is at the moment on a medical and is resting. You may speak to him when his doctor approves it”, Horatio cut in

“And that would be…?”

“How about… how about I call you when Eric’s here, ok?”, the redhead offered and watched as Seager’s eyes narrowed.

“You’re walking the line on this one Lt.”, the IAB cop warned him but Horatio only stared at him. Seager dropped his gaze first. “This is an officer involved…”

“Actually from where I stand Jack”, Haffman cut in, “This is a case involving an incident when Eric Delko was off-duty. That makes him a private citizen”

“Yeah right and he ordered an entire bar closed for a private citizen”, Seager retorted pointing to Horatio. 

“I ordered that bar closed because I thought it was relevant to the investigation Officer Seager”, was the Lt.’s cold answer. He really did not appreciate someone second guessing his motivations

“Jack c’mon the State’s Attorney’s office feels we have a case and right now you’re standing in the way of me taking this to trial. Why don’t you wait for the Lt. to call you on Officer Delko’s condition. I imagine the young man has his rights”

Seager gave Haffman a disgusted stare that clearly said lawyers before he walked off from the office

“Sorry about that Horatio”, Haffman apologised when the door closed behind them. “This really wasn’t my idea”

“It’s fine Don”, Horatio waved off the apology. “I assume you’re here about Eric as well”

“Yes. How is your man?”

“He’s fine Don. He’s recovering”

“Horatio, I need to know where this case is going?”

Horatio stalled with a “What do you mean?”

Don just gave him a look that said ‘Don’t play dumb with me’. “I understand you have a Marcel Gerard in custody”

“News travels fast”, Horatio countered displeased with the rumour mill. Then again there never was any such thing as a secret in Miami as he had learnt a long time ago

“Yes it does. Especially when the suspect happens to be the lapdog of one of Miami’s richest men”

“So you’re receiving pressure from the Michaelsons?”, he asked the ASA cutting to the chase

“That’s one way of putting it. Look Michaelson’s friends with the mayor, my boss, hell the Chief of Police and really anyone else in power and I have all of them making noises. So please tell me you have enough evidence to nail this guy’s ass to the wall”

“The problem is not evidence Don. I have a lab full of it”

“Then what is the problem Horatio?”

“The problem is I haven’t spoken to Eric yet”, he admitted tiredly rubbing a hand over his face as he felt the sleepless night and his own emotional drain catch up to him

“You think he may not want to file charges”

Horatio again just shook his head tiredly. “I know Eric well enough to know he’ll file. It’s the fallout I’m worried about”

That earned him a sympathetic look. Haffman considered his options but at the end of the day he owed Horatio. The Lt. had really pulled his ass out of the fire on a homicide he had botched in court three months ago. “I can make sure Marcel Gerard is held in custody for the next 48 hours, but I need an answer by then. And I will do my best to get you a plea bargain”

Horatio looked up grateful at his answer. Truth be told even though he knew Haffman owed him, this still was a favour. The ASA just gave him a smirk. “After this Horatio you owe me”

 

He called Speed into his office a couple of hours later.

“What’s up?”, the young man asked him as he walked in.

“If this goes to trial would you be willing to testify?” 

Speed rubbed a hand over his face tiredly much like he had done earlier

“What does… um… what does Delko want to do?”

“I haven’t spoken to him yet, but we don’t need him on the stand”

“That’s not what I’m talking about”

“I know”, Horatio agreed. “Do you mind if I come over to…”

Speed tossed his keys to him and the Lt. caught them instinctively. “I’ll get Delko to let me in. Speaking of which”, he added resisting the urge to scuff his shoes, “My case is closed and it’s close to quittin’ time and…”, he rubbed the back of his neck again

“Yeah ok Speed. You can go. Just make sure you take care of the paperwork tomorrow. How did the victim…?”

Speed smirked. “Accident. You might wanna read Megan’s report”, was all he said. “Anyway I’ll see you later H”

“See you later Speed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horatio definitely has one of those smiles which make you feel as if you are an idiot, not always but he does have that


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise Eric's reaction may not be realistic; hallucinogens technically aren't supposed to affect you a day later however there is a remote possibility so let's go for it for the sake of the story.  
> I have tried to be as realistic as possible with the science but again I'm not a med student, I hate science and all my information is from Google

Not feeling in the mood to cook and not knowing what Alexx had dropped off Speed picked up some dinner from a Cuban restaurant he had gone to with the younger man before. Parking his bike in front of the house he just appreciated the silence and stillness around him for a moment before he knocked on his front door. A wary “Yeah?”, was the answer from the speakers and Speed felt his muscles tensing again

“It’s me kid”, he answered keeping his own tone light and watched as Eric opened the door half an inch before he recognised the trace expert and pulled the door back completely. The dead look in his eyes scared Speed and he found himself dumping the dinner over his coffee table before walking over to his friend who had retreated to the wall with the pictures

“Eric?”, he asked when there was no response at all. Instead the part-Cuban just traced the pictures with his finger

“When was this taken?”, he asked stopping at one that showed Alexx and a really young Speed. The trace expert couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips as he stopped closer to Eric to look at the picture himself

“Christmas the first year I came here”, he admitted lost in the memories. It was then that he smelt the coppery tang of blood; and noticed the hand

“Shit”, he muttered as he saw the jagged slash cover the inside of Eric’s left hand but when he reached for it though Eric tensed then flinched. Surprise made the trace expert take a step back automatically. Eric relaxed and moved on to another picture

“And this one?”, he asked the older man who for a second looked freaked out and wondered if he should call Horatio. “When was it taken?”, Eric asked him again when there was no response. Speed sighed and decided to go with it for the moment. 

“Same year. That’s… that’s Mike… Mike Colfax… He… he was the guy that… he was a CSI”

“Where is he now?”

“He… he left Florida… Retired”

“Ok”. The dullness to Eric’s voice made Speed wonder if the kid was even processing anything that was being said to him

“And who are they?”, he asked pointing to another picture. Speed considered reminding Eric of the promise he had made about not prying before he gave in again. 

“Alexx’s kids, Brian and Jamie and that’s her husband Henry. Jamie’s the older one”

“Ok”, Eric repeated as he continued to trace the pictures. Speed hesitated then stepped closer again. 

“You all right?”, he asked the younger man then felt stupid the minute the question left his mouth. Eric judging by his reactions sure as hell wasn’t all right

Eric hesitated a minute before he responded. “I broke a glass”, he admitted in a small voice as if he expected Speed to yell at him for it. 

“Ok”, Speed drew the word out not knowing what else he was supposed to say. “Can I… can I clean this up for you?”, he asked him gently taking Eric’s left hand in his; relieved when the part-Cuban did not say anything, or more importantly flinch again

Eric stared at his injury as if noticing it for the first time before he went back to the pictures. Speed wondered what the heck was so fascinating about them

He tugged on the hand he was still holding on to. “C’mon, let’s just sit at the couch ok”, he said quietly and was relieved when Eric finally decided to comply

Studying the cut, he realised it wasn’t as bad as he feared; at least it wasn’t going to need stiches. “Good thing you’re right handed”, he muttered. Eric wouldn’t have been able to draw a gun, not with a couple of his fingers slashed

“I’m gonna get the first-aid kit from the bathroom ok”. He got up halfway then stopped when Eric caught the tail of his shirt. Not willing to freak him out any more than he already was Speed simply sat back down

“The glass in the kitchen. You need to clean that up”, the part-Cuban informed him. His dull voice was getting to Speed. “I tried to but…”, he held up the hand

A suspicious thought ran through Speed’s head. “Did you eat and take your meds kid?”, he asked the younger man, not too surprised when Eric turned his head away

Speed ran a hand over his face. “Can I ask why?”

Eric hesitated then bit his lip. “Rebe… Rebekkah was here”

“Eli’s sister?”

“Hm, hm”

“How did she know where you were?” Speed wondered who the hell had given her that information. As far as he knew the only people who had any knowledge of Eric’s whereabouts was himself, Horatio, Alexx and Delko’s parents. He wasn’t even sure if Calleigh or Tripp knew

“I don’t know”

“What did she want?”, Speed asked him but there was no answer. “Kid”, Speed called out and waited till the younger man raised his head to look at him. “What did she want?”

Eric’s only response was silence and this time Speed let it go. “I’m gonna go get the first-aid kid and clean this up ok”

“You need to clean the…”

“I don’t give a fuck about the glass”, Speed snapped his temper getting the better of him. He wasn’t too surprised when Eric flinched again

“Sorry Eric”, he apologised as he gently squeezed the part-Cuban’s good hand. “I really don’t care about the glass though and I just wanna clean this up before it gets infected ok”

Eric gave him a nod. “She… she said… Said it was my fault… And that… I… It was just a ploy… To get her attention”, the diver said at last when Speed had moved away from the couch

“She’s wrong. You know that right?”, Speed asked him softly when Eric wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“But that’s what… What if everyone thinks that… My dad said it was my fault too”. Eric sounded like he wasn’t all there

“I’m sure he didn’t mean that Eric”. Speed had seen the concern in Pavel’s eyes, actually in his entire body language. Whatever he had told Eric at the hospital, that had been in his opinion the fear talking.

When there was no further response from the younger man, Speed moved to his bathroom, got the first-aid kit, then changed directions and walked into the room Eric had slept in. His heart sank at the full bottle of meds lying on the table as he had left them that morning. It looked like Eric hadn’t touched any of them

Speed hesitated then pulled out his phone and called Alexx

“Honey?”, the older woman answered

“Hey… um… you dropped off lunch right?”

“Yeah baby. I told you I would. Why?”

“Was Eric awake when you did?”, he asked her side-stepping her question

“Uh, no. The house was silent so I assumed he was sleeping and didn’t want to bother him. Why?”

“No reason. Talk to you later”, he mumbled then hung up on her


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any romance in this story is going to feel stilted has hell. I am ok at writing everything apart from that. I don't do romance or I have never done it before this but E/S was too cute to ignore

“Knock, knock”, Horatio called out as he stepped into the layout room 

“Hey handsome. I was just coming to see you.” Calleigh’s smile was bright. “How did it go with IAB?”

Horatio’s expression told her more than words could. “Is that…?”, he asked her pointing to the box

“Yup. Evidence from the bar and the tapes. It’s all ready for trial. What did Don say?”

“Don… Don is going to talk to Marcel’s attorney. Thank you”, he added sincerely. 

“C’mon Horatio”, she chided him gently. “This team is family. You know that”

“I do”, he admitted with a smile. Calleigh didn’t quite blush. She was too much in control of her emotions to do so but it was clear she appreciated his words

 

“You got Cuban food?” The disbelieving tone to Eric’s voice made Speed chuckle

“You remember that restaurant you took me to?”

“But…”, Eric was gaping at him now. “That’s in Little Havana”

“Yeah so?”

“That’s kinda an hour away from the lab and back here”

That had the trace expert laughing. “I own a bike remember. Unlike you traffic isn’t a problem for me”

Eric knew strictly speaking that wasn’t true. He also knew he was touched. Beyond belief, because one whiff of the food told him Speed had gotten him all of his favourites. He hadn’t even realised the older man knew what they were

“Thanks” 

“The food isn’t just for you Delko and there won’t be any left unless you get in here now”, his sarcastic voice called from the kitchen making the Cuban laugh. “Whoa”, Eric heard him add and walked over to see him stare at his fridge. 

“What?”

“What do you mean what. It’s full”

“Um…”, Eric really couldn’t see what the problem was. “So Alexx left you some food”

“She left me a lot of food”, he muttered then admitted the real reason for his grumpiness. “The fridge was empty – well not quite empty but still. All I had was the eggs”

“Yeah so?” Eric still couldn’t see the problem

“Delko, just imagine your mom walking into your kitchen and seeing that not only is your fridge filled with junk but that most of that junk is unfit for human consumption”, Speed explained patiently then smirked as he winced. The part-Cuban could still remember his mom’s last lecture about boys and growing up…. It had been enough for him to… ok he hadn’t changed his ways but at least he had started throwing bad food out… at least when it started to smell

“Well, when you put it that way”, Eric was the one smirking now. “It’s been nice knowing you Speed, cos knowing Alexx she’s gonna be here any minute and then you know…”

Speed’s response was an eye-roll. “Not with the way you’re swaying Delko”, he retorted and watched as Eric winced again. 

“You called her didn’t you”, he realised. The trace expert’s eyes were subconsciously tracking the door and his phone

“I also gave H my keys and told him to use it”, Speed informed him oh so helpfully then laughed at the murderous look the diver shot him

“Thanks”, Eric groused as he caught the amusement on the other man’s face before he pulled some food towards himself. The banter with Speed had suddenly left him starving and he almost forgot about the cut in his hand and the incident with Rebekkah; and the oppressive feeling that was drowning him since last night. “Thanks”, he said much more sincerely this time and Speed who had been getting some food for himself looked at him startled

“You’re welcome Eric”, he responded softly then blushed at the look he could see on Eric’s face

Eric let him off with a smile. A smile that had his heart… melting. ‘Sappy Speed’, he told himself. ‘You’re being sappy. What next? You buy him flowers and heart shaped candy?’

“Tim?” He had been distracted enough for Eric to notice and be concerned about. “You aren’t eating”, the Cuban pointed out sounding like he was repeating himself leaving him wondering just how long he had been lost in his head. ‘Or the smile’

“Uh, yeah no. I got it”, he mumbled as he served himself. Eric still looked concerned making him shake his head. “Just thinking about something kid”, he offered

“Anything you wanna share?”

“Not right now”, Speed said softly and this time Eric was the one who blushed. 

 

“So I don’t have to testify?”

“No son, you don’t”, Horatio informed him happy at the relief he could spot on the younger man’s face before…

“But? Your look says there’s a but…”

“We need a statement from you Eric”

“Just… just you…”

Horatio sighed. This was the hardest part of this conversation. The one thing Don had insisted on was that he be present for Eric’s interview. Horatio had argued about the physical evidence and that they had enough to put Marcel away, but Don had refused to budge

“Haffman wants to be there”

“Haffman?”, Speed questioned him from Eric’s other side

“Hm hm”. He explained about the deal he had made. 

“Whoa that guy doesn’t go all out for anyone”, the trace expert exclaimed impressed

“He owes me”, Eric responded with a scowl

“I thought that was a team effort”, Horatio quipped. “After all I remember being there, drinking some really bad coffee”

Eric’s scowl deepened. “That’s it. No more café Cubano for you”

Speed chuckled as he realised his two friends were actually showing their true relationship instead of hiding behind the masks they wore at work. He wondered how difficult it was especially for Horatio to send the younger man into danger day in and day out considering the fact that he seemed to care for Eric as a parent would. 

“What do you mean he owes you?”, he asked the two of them

“You remember the Chavez murder case three months ago?”, Horatio was the one to answer

“Yeah what about… Oh yeah I heard the argument in court was…”. Speed winced and didn’t bother completing his sentence. From the rumours he had heard Don Haffman had to put it mildly fucked up. 

“Haffman managed to get a continuance for forty-eight hours”, Eric picked up the story, “And I… fine we”, he corrected himself with an exaggerated pout at the look the redhead shot him, “Worked for forty of those forty-eight hours”

“Where the hell was I during all this?”

Eric’s answer was a smirk as he looked at Speed’s knee making the trace expert wince. “Not a word Delko”, he groused but realised that it was a futile effort. Eric didn’t need to say anything to make him remember the only time he had had an accident bad enough to fall off his bike. That he hadn’t been wearing his helmet – as per usual – hadn’t helped one bit. Alexx had been ready to kill him that day and had as a punishment made sure he stayed in the hospital for two whole days and hadn’t let him come back to work for a week. And all of this for a scrape; even if he would be the first one to admit that he had been lucky as hell

Eric groaned a loud groan distracting him. “Haffman definitely owes me”, he muttered in a fair imitation of the man next to him

“What?”, Speed questioned amused as he stared at a now mad at the world Eric

The Cuban wasn’t sure he wanted to explain but relented at both their looks. “Remember Evelyn and her spilled drink?”

“Yeah so?”, the trace expert was the one who asked him

“The cancelled date?”, Eric elaborated and watched as light bulbs went off in both their heads

Even as Eric contemplated bloody murder Speed and Horatio couldn’t help themselves and just laughed


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casefic = Unrealistic
> 
> Seriously though guys, I understand some of this chapter may seem - over the top and a bit 'impossible' but for the sake of the plot let's just go with it

Boring didn’t even come close to reflecting a morose Eric Delko’s mood as he sat in the print lab a week later working on his cold cases. And why was he bored. Because for the past week all he had done was sit in the print lab. If it was the fact that crime had actually come down in the city – and boy was that something in the realm of neverland – he’d have been happy. Instead he was stuck in the lab while Calleigh, Speed, Horatio and Megan ran all over Miami solving cases.

Not that he could actually blame Horatio; or at least he didn’t actively blame him; ok maybe he did blame him… somewhat

Initially he had told himself that his hand was injured and that picking up evidence or holding a camera wouldn’t have been easy but it had healed in two days. He had had to give a statement about his off the job activities that wasn’t exactly pleasing, but still that was almost four days ago. Granted he was dreading the one condition IAB had managed to weasel in which was seeing a shrink but Horatio had managed to push it to a month later – which he definitely was thankful for

The point was that at the moment he really couldn’t see why he had to stay off the field as he had been doing so this past week

Not that the entire week since the ‘saga’ at the bar had been… uneventful. And boy did that thought bring a smile to his face.

Something… for a lack of a better word had been ‘buzzing’ between himself and Speed

 

‘Exploring’ Speed’s pictures the next morning after Rebekkah had left him… upset… had reminded him of the fact that even after his promise to the trace expert on leaving his personal life alone, he had basically interrogated him about the who, when, and where of the photographs.

He had been expecting… no scratch that dreading… Speed to unceremoniously… ok maybe gently throw him out of the house. But not only had that not happened the other man had even asked him if he wanted to continue staying there for a ‘bit’

“We don’t need one of the Michaelsons interrogating you Delko. And you’ll be all alone at yours. At least here you have some backup”

 

Backup in the form of a moody, sarcastic… person… who most days couldn’t be bothered being nice even to their victims

Ok Speed wasn’t so bad. Eric had figured out a while ago that while the man grumbled and even put on a good show of not caring deep down the cases got to him. Get a couple of whiskeys in him… ok maybe about four or five glasses… he must have Irish blood in him for sure… and he would… well not sing but let at least a little bit of what was bothering him out; that is if you were willing to sift through the sarcasm. And after Ruthie Crighton, the diver had been willing to do just that.

Paternal affection or not he was really glad that Horatio had kept him away from not just her tiny body, but all the other ones in the back of what he had dubbed Stuart Otis’ horror house. Speed hadn’t been that lucky though. Not only had he stumbled upon her when he had gone to give Horatio his report; while Eric had mostly been stuck with print evidence, the trace expert had had to process trace from a little girl’s underwear. Just thinking about it wanted to make him throw up and the first thing he had done the morning after the case was call his family and talk to his nieces and younger cousins. At least that had made his mom happy

 

“Hey hotstuff”, Calleigh’s cheerful voice had Eric come back to the present. “How’s it going?”, she continued when all the Cuban did was drop his gaze back to the evidence in his hand; evidence he had been neglecting for the past five minutes he realised with an internal wince. 

“C’mon it can’t be that bad”, she teased as she walked in and he resisted the urge to snap at her

“And if I told you we could get out of here”, she continued unperturbed

“I still have five hours on my shift”, he managed to ground out. His mama had been raised him to be polite after all and ignoring a woman… and a beautiful one at that was definitely not being a gentleman

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean you have to spend it here”

This time he glared at her… that was before she held out her pager. “Body in the Grove. Horatio wants you, me and Speed”

“Seriously. Hallelujah, finally. Sweet”, Eric blurted out enthusiastically before he realised that he had been happy someone had died. “Oops”, he muttered but couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face.

“Yeah ok hotshot, those are not words I would use in front of her… or Alexx”

“I’m not Speed”, was his retort and they both winced as if on cue as they recalled Speed informing Ortega’s uncle of his nephew’s murder casually without knowing who he was. It had taken all of the blonde’s southern charm to smooth that one over

“So the vic’s a female?”, he asked her as he grabbed his kit and walked out

“Hm, hm. And Speed and Horatio are already there”

“What are we doing here then. Let’s go”

Calleigh’s answer was an eye-roll

 

Eric resisted the urge to laugh the minute he spotted Speed in front of the vic’s house. Not only would Horatio and Alexx kill him there were reporters gathered at the crime scene tape behind him, plus her neighbours and a distraught man covered in blood talking to Sevilla. He gathered that that was the victim’s husband. 

But still…

The glare the trace expert shot him told him he knew exactly what the younger man was thinking; and that he had better keep his mouth shut

 

Eric had for once gotten up on time to be early to work that morning. Speed had as per his usual been a late riser. He had always relied on his bike to get him to work on time – and to the younger man’s eternal irritation he mostly always was. That morning though he had turned up to work liberally covered in mud. Eric had just been getting out of the car and into the lot when he had spotted Speed going towards the elevators in the garage with a murderous look on his face.

After laughing for a good five minutes the diver had realised that not only was his friend covered in mud, his bike was too. Eric had shipped it off to a workshop his friend owned. Of course before he had done so he had to promise the trace expert on not just his honour but the honour of everyone in his family going back five generations that the bike would be returned to him the next day safe and sound

“You don’t have to do this you know”, had been the older CSI’s response

“I’m not doing anything special Tim”, he had remembered retorting. “’Sides you let me stay with you all this while and I know you only did that because you care”, he had added holding up a hand when Speed went to protest. That had produced an interesting colour to his normally pale friend’s face. “But consider this my thank you. Mike is a friend of mine and besides he appreciates bikes as much as you do if not more. He’ll handle the Ducati like it’s a precious baby”

Speed had only bobbed his head and looked away, but Eric had still spotted the smile he’d been trying to hide

 

“Eric”, Horatio’s voice had him concentrating on the case again. “Body’s in the living room. Alexx is with it. She was stabbed so start with the kitchen see if you can find me a murder weapon”

The redhead turned to his ballistics expert next. “Ma’am the rest of the house please, especially upstairs”

They both disappeared inside with nods

“You know this house looks familiar”, Calleigh called out as she walked around the corridor leading to the bathrooms.

“That’s cos it is to everyone who’s worked in Miami P.D.”, Speed answered from the living room where he was covering the body and the trace around it

“Jackpot”, Eric’s exclamation had them both going to the kitchen. 

“Find anything?”

“Yup Speed. Check this out”. Eric pointed to the knife on the counter as he photographed it. A knife with minute traces of what looked like blood on the side

“That could be sauce you know”, the trace expert pointed out reasonably and the younger CSI rolled his eyes

“Stop raining on my parade. ’Sides a simple…”. He never got to finish the sentence as all of them heard the tell-tale crack of multiple gunshots

It was unfortunate really that Eric had been holding what could’ve been the murder weapon in his right hand as the shots came, because instinct told him to reach for his own gun making him drop the knife – right into his own left hand

He winced and a gasp escaped his lips as the knife cut into his skin like butter. But the diver could hardly care about it. All he could think about was the fact that the evidence was now ruined

Dead silence reigned around them for a minute before Horatio came back in

“What the hell happened?”, Speed snapped causing the redhead to look at him concern

“You all right?”, he asked his trace expert, who nodded and pointed to Eric as both Calleigh and Horatio looked over his shoulder to see…

“Oh”, the blond commented as she spotted the slash on her colleague’s hand. “You should have Alexx…”

“That was… that could’ve been the murder weapon”, Eric’s trembling voice interrupted her. “There were… there were a couple of spots of… her blood could’ve been…”

“Eric”, Horatio interrupted him.

“I dropped it… I just heard the shots and…”

“Eric”. This time the Lt’s voice was louder and Eric shut his mouth with a snap

“Speed get Eric out to Alexx please”, Horatio ordered. Speed nodded and wrapped an arm around the younger man’s shoulder

“C’mon”. He dragged him over to the living room

“Let’s see if we can match the wounds on Mrs. Holding’s body to the knife Eric found”, Horatio ordered the blond

“You think it’s the husband don’t you?”, she asked her boss who nodded. “What was the gunshot…?”

“Wasn’t a gunshot”

“Firecrackers”

“Hm, hm. Neighbourhood kids thought it would be funny to see how police officers would react if they let off firecrackers in the middle of an investigation”

“Seriously”. Calleigh sounded furious. “Please tell me we got them”

“Yes… we did”. She heard the hesitancy in his voice

“We can’t do anything can we”

“No they were eight, nine, oldest was twelve. I have Sevilla talking to the parents but…”

“Politics”, she finished for him

“Hm, hm. Politics”, he agreed all the while wondering what this case would do to Eric’s career. Especially if they couldn’t nail the husband…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know - or imagine - there is very little possibility the knife could have cut into his skin that way or that firecrakers may or may not sound like gunshots. I have never heard a gunshot in real life thank God and I never hope to but the point is it could have happened so for the sake of the story and to make Eric more miserable let's assume it did


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said views belong to the character. In this the views are half-mine as well. Calleigh's father's character saying she was too pretty to work as hard as she did stung. First paragraph is in response to that.  
> Also Megan and Sean... I understand the character was written off after just 10 episodes so there isn't a lot of info.. I'm making it up as I go

Calleigh Duquesne had always considered herself to be a strong woman. And it wasn’t just because she was a small southern belle doing what most prejudiced chauvinists including her family would’ve considered ‘man’s work’. What her southern charm and her petite frame hid was a strength both physical and mental that not many people would think of attributing to her. She had never in all her career let an investigation affect her no matter how disgusting the evidence or how unjust the manner of victimisation.

But every single police officer no matter how tough they claimed to be had that one crime that they could not despite their best efforts forget about or ignore. And for Calleigh this was becoming one of those cases

It wasn’t just the fact that victim had over the years suffered obvious abuse at the hands of her husband. As Speed had mentioned the house was known to most people who had worked in Miami PD for the last ten years. Calleigh herself had responded to a few calls which had led nowhere mainly because of the fact that the wife always recanted her statement

Add in the fact that the husband was covered in blood when the cops arrived, a weapon which clearly matched the injuries on the victim, the husband who had defensive wounds on his arm from the same type of weapon, his fishy alibi and this case should have been a slam dunk. But because of some stupid, spoiled brats, she realised the perp might… just might get away scot free

Calleigh wasn’t just an expert in bullets and ballistics. She was also an expert in tool marks and other weapons apart from guns. Not that anyone needed to be an expert to see that the wife’s fatal stab was from the knife found in the kitchen. 

 

“It’s a match”, she remembered telling Horatio a few minutes earlier.

“Prints on the knife are from the husband and the victim”, Speed had added from the other side. “But we’ve got a few wrinkles”

“Which are?”

It was Calleigh who continued at her boss’ question. “There are three other knives in that house which could be a match to the wound pattern on Mrs. Holding. Plus it’s pretty common. You can find it at any home depot around the corner”

“I have a couple of shoeprints mainly one just inside the backdoor and the other one close to the body right here”, Speed pointed to the crime scene photo, “that do not match anything in the house”

“The husband’s clothes?”

“Nothing unusual except for the wife’s blood. He claims he held her after she was dead and the pattern proves that. But there is that cut on his arm”, Speed reminded Horatio who nodded

Megan chose that moment to enter. “I’m afraid DNA’s a dead end. I’ve seen Delko’s crime scene photos but I just can’t separate the victim’s blood from his own”

“Ok what about the prints on the other knives”

“No prints except for the wife’s H”, the trace expert answered. “But then again it was her kitchen”

“What did the husband have to say?”, Calleigh questioned

“Well in the initial interview with Adele Mr. Holding claimed that he had been with a ‘friend’ the entire night and morning and had just been coming back home. He claims he entered and found her bleeding and that he became hysterical and can’t remember much apart from the fact that he held her and begged her to live”, Horatio explained

Speed snorted his disbelief plain

“What about time of death?”

“Alexx is still at the post but she says the victim died somewhere between 8 and 11 AM”

“We got the call at about noon right?”

“Paramedics were called first. And then us”

Speed shook his head at his boss’ words. “Are we really buying this guy’s story H?”

“Well, we haven’t been able to reach Mr. Holding’s alibi…”

Horatio trailed off as Adele entered. “Bad news H. His alibi checks out. Or well at least checks out for now”

“Let me guess. She’s someone who’s married. He’s been having an affair with her and she won’t give us a formal statement”, was Speed’s sarcastic response

Adele didn’t bother with a verbal answer

“Witnesses?”, Megan questioned just as keen as the others to nail this guy

“Sorry none. My guys are still canvassing but don’t bother holding your breath. It’s one of those neighbourhoods where they either stick together or ignore everything hoping it will go away”

“What about the fireworks? Are we sure it was an accident?”, Calleigh still hadn’t been able to let go of the fact that if not for the noise Eric would’ve never contaminated the scene

“Even if we do say it’s not how the hell could they know when Eric would pick up the murder weapon. I mean that’s a stretch”, Speed countered

“I know”, the blond agreed with a frustrated nod. “It’s just one of those cases where…”

“We don’t have anything but circumstantial evidence”, Megan finished for her

“Well let’s go talk to Mr. Holding and see what he has to say about that cut shall we”, was Horatio’s suggestion as they dispersed

 

“Anything new?”, Megan questioned Speed a few minutes later in the trace lab

“Well, I can tell you that despite the neighbourhood he lives in the guy’s cheap”

“What do you mean?”

“He had a few flakes of synthetic leather on his clothes. And there’s a chair in the den that looked like it had been through the shredder a few times”. Megan’s response was a weary nod causing Speed to look at her in concern. “You all right?”

“Yeah I’m fine”, she answered brushing him off as per usual. 

“Do you miss him?”, she asked the trace expert suddenly causing Speed to freeze. “Forget I…”

“Sometimes”, he spoke over her. “Sometimes I just… It’s as if I turn around and expect you to be in charge and Sean to come in here and bust me about a trace that’s taking too long”

He didn’t let her silence bother him, had even expected it but she surprised him again. “I… I didn’t wanna leave in the first place but…”

“They gave you two weeks Megan”. The injustice of it still stung him .They had barely waited before replacing her with Horatio. The chief hadn’t even been decent enough to let her grieve properly.

Speed would be the first one to admit that Horatio wasn’t a bad choice for supervisor. In fact the man was downright brilliant and even though Megan wasn’t too fond of the fact that he tended to make intuitive leaps of faith thereby ignoring evidence Speed himself found his boss’ judgement to be spot on. And though he admired Megan and her conviction in the science to put these monsters away sometimes Speed himself relied more on his instinct; something Megan clearly disapproved of

But all of those factors aside the crime lab hadn’t done too bad when Megan was in charge. In fact their solve rate always had been and still was second to none. Plus it was Megan and not Horatio who had worked her ass off to raise the lab to the standards they saw today

“Well the brass had their own problems”. Megan responded not realising his thoughts had wandered

Speed shook his head. Dwelling on the past wasn’t going to help and they both knew it

“Why do I get the feeling you’re leading up to something here?”, he asked her instead

Megan’s response was a fond smile as she actually made physical contact for the first time since she had come back and squeezed his arm gently. Speed looked at her hand and then at her pointedly

“I… I’ve been thinking about leaving”, she admitted softly and watched as he froze again

“CSI or Miami?”

“CSI… Horatio and I… Something’s changed…. And…”

“Megan if it’s about the case last we…”

“It’s not Tim. Let’s just… let’s just leave it at that ok”. Yeah Horatio shutting her down had stung but it wasn’t just about Eric’s assault. The lab which had once been her domain, her world, now felt alien to her. It was as if she didn’t belong here anymore

“So where are you…”

“IAB needs a new Lt.”

“You’re shitting me”. The words left his mouth before he could even think about what he had said; but then again he couldn’t imagine any self-respecting cop working in Internal Affairs

“Well it’s that or Homicide”

Speed cringed at that. He definitely couldn’t imagine Megan working with the Detectives in Robbery Homicide and not killing them

“Yeah but Stetler”

“He’s not too bad you know. Plus he’s a friend of Horatio’s”

Speed’s retort was cut off by his phone. “Speed”, he answered his eyes still on her then did a double take at what he heard

“Be there in less than five”, was all he said as he ran out of the trace lab with a “Can you take care of that for me”, thrown over his shoulder at his ex-boss

“Yeah sure”, Megan answered to the now empty lab


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's still reading this
> 
> Yes I am still alive, no I haven't forgotten the story. Yes - fingers crossed - I will start updating regularly
> 
> Sorry guys I was sorta physically and mentally exhausted. I fell sick, then my depression hit and I sorta got stuck in a rut. But I'm out of it at least for a while though I have no idea how long it will last... In the meantime you guys get a new chapter
> 
> Chapter warning; Mentions of homophobic behaviour. Please do not read if this is a trigger
> 
> Also this is slash and from this chapter onwards there would be m/m relationship. Please do not read if you do not like it.

He found a shaking Eric standing behind his car staring at his trunk in disbelief. Speed walked around the back and felt his muscles tense at the sight. “That’s it I’m calling…”

“Don’t”. The Cuban’s voice was soft, the tremble in it noticeable. “Please don’t call H”

“Eric”, Speed protested as he took in the damage again.

Eric’s bag and the clothes inside had been slashed to pieces and Speed could clearly smell the urine on them. Someone had not just destroyed his friend’s property but had also defiled the younger man’s car. “They jimmied your lock”, he said pointing to the front passenger door. “And destroyed your seats”

“That’s not all”, the young man sounded tired as he slammed the lid of the trunk shut. The word ‘fag’ was scraped on it, Speed guessed using a small penknife

He sighed as he walked to his friend and gripped his arm as he turned Eric around to face him. “Hey”, he whispered stepping closer and into his personal space then gave in and held the still trembling CSI. 

Eric gasped the stress of the last few days getting to him as he buried his face in Speed’s neck. 

It was in that position that Stetler of all people would find them

“Delko, Speedle”, he called out trying to mask his concern. Eric panicked at the new voice and pulled away quickly. Stetler took one look at the damaged vehicle and not bothering to listen to Speed’s objections called Horatio and asked the redhead to get down to the parking garage immediately

“What’s going on?”, Horatio questioned the three men as he found a clearly upset Eric flanked by the concerned trace expert and the furious IAB sergeant. Stetler in answer pointed to the car in front of him, which Horatio recognised as the one he himself had gotten Eric five years ago 

“Get Megan and Calleigh down here”, he ordered the trace expert as he saw the state Eric’s beloved Buick was in

“H”, Eric spoke for the first time since Stetler had arrived on scene. “Please just let this go”, he requested

“It’s not that simple Delko”, Stetler snapped before the look on Horatio’s face stopped him

“As much as I hate to admit it Eric, Ric’s right”, Horatio added. Eric’s response was to turn away.

“Call them”, the redhead ordered Speed again. “C’mon Eric”, he gripped his son’s arm and dragged him away.

A few minutes of quiet conversation later Horatio tilted his head in Speed’s direction asking him to join them

“Why don’t the two of you go upstairs”, the Lt. ordered them gently

“Actually, I… I came here for a spare shirt. I don’t have a clean one…”

“I got one in my locker that’ll fit you”, Speed offered. Eric hesitated a moment then nodded

 

“No security cameras here. Or at least none that give us a direct view of the scene”, Stetler commented

“Well the motive’s pretty plain. Over here ladies”, Horatio added as he spotted Megan and Calleigh

The blond swore on seeing the car surprising all of them

“Not words I’d expect to hear from you Ms. Duquesne”. Stetler’s smirk was plain

Calleigh simply shot him a look and a sarcastic smile. “One of those days huh?”, the IAB sergeant asked her clearly baiting her

“She’s a better shot than me Ric”, was Horatio’s response to that one making Ric roll his eyes

“Nice when bad guys make our job easier”, Megan pronounced pointing to the scrape with a flashlight

“Idiots cut themselves”, Calleigh realised as she spotted the few drops of blood

“That could’ve been from Delko”, Stetler played the Devil’s advocate

“No it’s not”, all three CSIs responded at the same time causing the IAB sergeant to raise an eyebrow

“I may not have known Delko for long Ric, but even I know he loves this car. I haven’t seen a scratch on it. Ever”

Ric rolled his eyes again at Megan’s words. “Fine”, he answered sourly making Horatio give him the same look and sarcastic smile Calleigh had shot him earlier. Ric paused; then smirked when the two ladies weren’t looking

“Don’t even my friend”, Horatio whispered. “Don’t even”

 

“Here”, Speed pulled out a spare shirt from his locker and offered it to a clearly dazed Eric. “It’s a little big for me so you should be fine in it and…”, he was talking only to fill the uncomfortable silence not knowing what else he could actually do

“What about the husband?”, Eric clearly hadn’t listened to a word he had said

“What?” It took a minute for Speed’s brain to catch up but when he realised what he had been asked he winced. That case had gone nowhere fast when the husband had clammed up and asked for a lawyer. And like Megan had pointed out all they had was circumstantial evidence. Without a confession he couldn’t imagine the SA’s office wanting to touch this one

“We’re still processing”, he evaded hoping that Eric would miss the obvious

“He lawyered up”. 

‘Or not’. “Yup. He…”. ‘Get this over with Speedle’. “He has Derek Powell as his attorney”

Eric shot him a look of disbelief which turned into one of pain and guilt a minute later. “Some morons let off firecrackers for fun kid”, Speed reminded him. 

“And I…”

“Shut up”, Speed advised him harshly. “This isn’t just about you it’s about the lab as well. So I’d keep my mouth shut”. He took a deep breath trying to mind his words. ‘Kid’s had a hard week’, he told himself. But he’d never been the one for coddling and comfort

“Did you screw up yes”, he said at last looking back up at Eric. “Your decisions in the past may have been stupid”. He kept it away from the specifics not knowing who could be listening in a public space. “But, you want self pity. Go drown yourself in a bottle. But if you want to make things right then…”. He pulled out a box of gloves from Eric’s own locker and handed it to the clearly stunned younger man. 

“Horatio wanted you here because he saw the potential in you”, was all he said as he walked away

 

He had fucked things up badly. He had gotten on his high and mighty horse and put the lab first and put his foot in his mouth. ‘And this after Eric not just tolerated your own mood swings these last few months but did everything possible to actually make you feel better. And what do you do the one-time he falls apart. You tell him to man up. Nice going you stupid hypocrite’, he thought to himself as he got the younger man’s page

“Kid I… Listen I didn’t mean…”, Speed began uncomfortably as he walked into the evidence locker to see Eric with the knife from the Holding case

“Your taste in clothes suck”, Eric interrupted him picking at Speed’s shirt. “I mean it’s not just plain and boring”, he added as he pointed to the pale shirt. The material’s… icky”, he decided at last

Of course he’d act as if nothing was wrong. Speed knew he had no choice but to go with it

‘Or you could call him out on it and put your foot in it again’

“Icky?”, he questioned trying not to laugh mostly at the disgusted look on his friend’s face. “Congratulations you have attained the vocabulary of a four year old”, he announced sarcastically making Eric smile

“I needed to hear it”, the younger man told him at last referring to their conversation. “You’re right I screwed up”

“I didn’t mean it li…”

“Yes you did and it’s fine”, Eric interrupted him again letting him off the hook. “I need you to take that out and unscrew the handle”, he added pointing to the sealed evidence bag

“Why? Your arm still hurting?”

“No”. The younger man chuckled. “Cos I don’t wanna be stupid again. I’d rather I stayed away from this one if you don’t mind, but I think I know how to make this right. I’m hoping we can get lucky”

Speed shot him a look he couldn’t decipher. “What?”, Eric asked him before… “Shit”, he mumbled as he replayed his words then blushed and turned away. “Ass”

The trace expert was the one chuckling as he made a new slit in the bag and pulled out the knife. 

“The handle at the bottom”, Eric mumbled clearly still uncomfortable with the innuendo he had unknowingly made

“I know how to take a knife apart”, Speed shot back before… “Nice”, he muttered as he spotted the few spots of dried blood but more importantly… 

“That could still be…”

“I don’t care about the blood for once. Hopefully it’s the wife’s but…”. He placed the knife back down carefully and photographed the speck of black which had stuck to the dried blood.

“What is it?”, Eric asked him curiously looking over his shoulder causing Speed to breathe in the younger man’s cologne. Eric’s cologne on his shirt. That combination made him feel heady for a moment…

“Grab me a pair of tweezers please”, he requested when Eric remained in position his eyes locked on to Speed’s face

“Yeah sure”, Eric muttered still not looking away until…

“You boys might wanna remember there are cameras in this place”

“Dammit Alexx”, Speed jumped as Eric stumbled backward making the M.E. laugh

A furiously blushing Eric mumbled something about the fingerprint lab and ran out. “Probably needed a cold shower”, Alexx teased fanning herself dramatically

“Did you need something”, Speed groused as he looked for a pair of tweezers. 

“Thought I’d walk some trace over”. She handed him a sealed bag. “But I can see you were otherwise occupied”

“Funny Alexx. Really funny”, he muttered his attention already on the evidence. “Where did you…”

“In her wound tract. I’m guessing that’s good news”

“This is great news Alexx. Cos we finally got ourselves a murder weapon”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys if you haven't read all my notes by now guess you won't read this either but this is the last time I mention it. This story is Eric/ Speed slash and from this chapter on their relationship will figure prominently. That means kissing, flirting, really bad romance and stuff like that. So as I said this story is SLASH AND I WON'T BE MENTIONING THIS AGAIN
> 
> Sorry about the bad protocol - I know all caps isn't right but still...
> 
> Again the evidence mentioned is unrealistic but for the sake of the story please pretend it can happen

“Sorry Delko. I can’t believe I missed…”

“I didn’t remember it either Lt.”, Eric interrupted Megan clearly uncomfortable at her apology

“Yeah but you showed it to me not too long ago”. When all the diver did was shake his head though she moved on. “Blood is definitely the wife’s”, she announced making all of them breathe a sigh of relief. “Powell could still argue contamination…”

“He’s not arguing that with these”. Speed threw a bunch of photographs on the table of the layout room. “Black flecks in her wound tract and the knife match the chair in the den, and the ones on his suit. That’ll teach him to be cheap”

Horatio grinned. “There is still the footprint”

“Not something I’m likely to forget considering I’m the one that found them”

All of them ignored his sarcasm with the ease of long practice

“But about them…”, Speed began again

“They can wait till tomorrow”, was Horatio’s advice.

“Actually”, Speed was smirking now

“Calleigh and I went back to the scene”, Eric announced with a long-suffering sigh. “And I dumpster dove”, he added sniffing the now smelly shirt

“I definitely don’t want that shirt back”, Speed muttered

“What did you guys get?”, Horatio didn’t know whether to be proud of his team or strangle them. He knew deep down though that he was proud of them for the initiative they had shown

“Found these”, Calleigh announced satisfied as she showed them a pair of shoes. “Turns out they belong to the wife. And they have the same black flakes on them”

“I’m thinking the husband tried to throw us off by squeezing himself into these”, Speed guessed

“Yeah but there’s…”

“No evidence of it”, Speed finished the DNA expert’s sentence making all of them chuckle

“I’d love to see his feet”, Caliegh added with a grin

“That can definitely wait till tomorrow”, Horatio paused. “Unless you guys wanna tell me he confessed”

“C’mon H. We weren’t gonna be stupid enough to keep you from interviewing him. You’d kill us”, was Eric’s cheeky contribution

Horatio rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the younger man. “Ok out all of you”, he ordered. “Holding can stew till the morning. He’s not going anywhere for 24 hours”

“How the hell did you pull that off with Derek Powell around?”, Calleigh sounded like she couldn’t believe her ears. That man was notorious for torpedoing some of their best cases and she couldn’t imagine him letting one of his clients just sit in their holding cell for a day

All Horatio did in answer was smirk. Megan rolled her eyes and Speed groaned. Horatio definitely could show-off from time to time

“Like I said I do not want to see any of you here till…”, he paused, “Ten A.M. in the morning”. His team had definitely earned a break

“You got it H”, Eric announced quickly for all of them. He wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth

With one last smirk the two Lt.’s walked out of there leaving the three younger CSIs behind

“We did good”, Calleigh decided as she looked around at all the evidence

“I agree”, Speed’s eyes were fixed on the younger man. It had been Eric’s idea to check the knife and his idea to look for a smaller pair of shoes. He had been the one to spot the anomaly in the footprint. 

Eric blushed and quickly turned away. “Why don’t you leave Cal”, he offered to the blond. “Speedle and I can put this away”

“Wait what?”, Speed responded. “You’re volunteering me without even asking?”

“It’s fine Eric. I can…”, Calleigh began before Eric shook his head. 

“Go on Cal. We’ll handle it”

Calleigh hesitated then nodded. “Ok. I’ll see you guys in the morning”

“Have a good night”, Speed commented sarcastically

“Will do”, the blond responded with a bright smile as she walked away

“I can’t believe you offered us up for more work”, Speed grumbled into the silence as the blond’s footsteps faded away. Eric only rolled his eyes as he boxed up the evidence

“Calleigh’s right you know”, Speed commented as he began helping at last.

“About?”, Eric questioned distractedly his mind on the job

“You definitely did good today kid”

That had the younger man look up. “She deserved our best Tim”, he stated at last as he looked at the victim’s photo on the wall behind them. 

And this was definitely one of the reasons why he… Ok back up Speedle. Don’t go saying things to yourself you can’t handle. But it was true that he definitely did admire Eric. He told the diver as much causing Eric to look at him in surprise. Something must have shown on his face because Eric turned away with another blush. “Let’s…”, he cleared his throat and tried again. “We should um… leave… yeah… Traffic”, he muttered

“Oh yeah traffic”, Speed agreed with a smirk as he stepped closer to the younger man deliberately getting in Eric’s personal space. He was definitely enjoying Eric looking flustered and red

“I meant what I said kid. You found the evidence today”, he stated softly resisting the urge to run his hand through Eric’s curls. Eric’s face was turning redder by the minute

“Couldn’t have done it if you hadn’t knocked some sense into me Tim”, he countered just as softly as the older man

Both men stepped closer without even realising it and were about to… A quiet curse from the lab next door had both of them jumping and pulling apart.

“Um…”, Speed was just as flustered as Eric now. “I’m gonna”

“I’ll put these away in the evidence locker and join you in the…”, Eric stopped with a groan just as Speed realised their predicament as well

“We can take a cab”, Speed offered as he saw Eric’s face darken. The younger man’s mind had definitely gone back to his damaged car.

“Yeah ok”, Eric muttered killing off any hint of the mood that had existed earlier

“Hey”

Eric didn’t look up at Speed’s call. “I… I really don’t wanna…”

“Ok”, Speed agreed. “I’ll see you outside”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad and cheesy romance ahead

The cab ride back to Speed’s place was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Eric it seemed to the older man was lost, whether about the almost… whether about them or his car Speed couldn’t say. 

“I’m gonna take a shower”, the diver announced the moment they stepped into the house and disappeared without waiting for a response leaving Speed standing in the living room, cursing himself and wondering if he had actually blown whatever it was that was going on between them

He was puttering around in the kitchen planning dinner when he felt the Eric step closer to him, his arms on either side of Speed’s waist pinning him to the counter. “You wanna order something in”, the part-Cuban whispered in his ear making Speed shiver. “Payback’s a bitch”, Eric added the smirk clearly audible in his voice. Speed groaned

“Um…” He seemed to have lost the ability to speak. “We… um… we should… food”

“Oh yeah food”, Eric tossed his own words from the lab back at him his eyes never leaving Speed’s face making him wonder if they would… He closed his eyes took and took a deep breath in an attempt to at least be coherent before he felt Eric’s lips on his… temple

He opened his eyes to see Eric smiling softly at him attempting to remove some of his discomfort. “You wanna order…”

Speed cut off Eric’s words as he kissed the part-Cuban gently at first and as Eric’s lips parted he found himself deepening the kiss. Eric’s own arms wrapped around his slim waist and he was turned around his back to the counter now

Their passion escalated and before Speed knew it Eric had unbuttoned his shirt and was now trying to remove the undershirt he wore his lips never leaving Speed’s face or neck. He hadn’t realised he had tensed when Eric’s hand found bare skin and actually made a protesting noise as Eric stopped kissing him

“You’ve…”, the Cuban’s voice was ragged. “You’ve never…”, he realised as he rested his forehead against Speed’s

Speed blushed but didn’t answer. When he tried to move away though Eric pulled him back in and placed a gentle kiss on the now swollen lips

“I…”, Speed was red. “I didn’t mean to tease…”

“Tell me I didn’t screw this up”, Eric interrupted him

“I was the one that kissed y…”

“Tell me I didn’t screw this up”, the diver interrupted him again as he smiled a smile which shone of…

Speed couldn’t face the emotions he could see on the younger man’s face and looked down at their feet

“Tim”, Eric sounded worried now as he felt Speed trembling slightly.

“You didn’t screw this up”, Speed whispered as he managed to look into Eric’s eyes. Eric’s smile lit up the room

 

“You could move in here permanently you know”, he offered later that night as they both lounged on the couch. 

“I could”, Eric agreed after a minute’s silence his eyes never leaving the book he had been reading. Speed was sure though that the younger man’s entire being was focussed on his ears as his gaze never moved. 

“I mean”, he continued when Eric didn’t say anything, “If you feel you wanna a separate space I have a loft I…”

“Do you want me to move into the loft? I was hoping for a different location”. Eric’s intention was plain and Speed gulped

“I was teasing Tim”, the young Cuban stated as he abandoned the book and moved closer to the older man and caressed his cheek. Speed’s eyes closed automatically at that as his body tensed. He caught Eric’s arm blindly as the younger man was about to move back willing him to stay. Eric complied

“I have done this before”, he managed to murmur at last not knowing from where he found the courage

“Please open your eyes Tim”, the part-Cuban requested. Speed hesitated but then did as he was told. “Someone hurt you”, he realised as he cupped Speed’s cheek. Speed didn’t answer but Eric didn’t need him to. He felt his heart break as he saw the look in the trace-expert’s eyes. Though he’d be the first to admit that his friend could come across as an ass-hole if he chose to once you got to know him there was no way anyone could miss the heart of gold that lay underneath the gruff exterior. And for someone to have… 

“It was in the past Eric. A while ago”, Speed whispered

“You know we can go as slow as you want to right”, Eric stuck to the same tone as Speed as he brushed his lips against the older man’s. He still felt Speed hesitate. “I… I know I have a repu…”

Speed cut him off with a quick kiss. “Yeah you do”, he agreed. “And I… I won’t ask you to change for m…”

It was Eric’s turn to interrupt him by kissing him. “I’m not… My longest relationship was a week. And that was way back in high-school”, Eric admitted. “But I… I’ve also never felt this way about someone Tim. So yeah if you want me to back-off I will, right now”, he forced himself to say knowing that he’d be heart-broken if Speed refused to give him a chance. “And it won’t affect the lab. I promise I will even change shifts if I have to”

“Eric, I…”

Eric shook his head and Speed stopped. “But I am hoping you’ll let me… I’m hoping there can be an us. I am hoping that I… that I can go to bed with you beside me and wake up in your arms each day… Just be there… with you”, he finished lamely. 

Speed couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips. “If this is what happens to your vocabulary when you have three sisters…”, he teased.

“What is it with you and my vocabulary today”, Eric mock grumbled

“You scare me”, Speed admitted turning the mood serious then kissed him again when Eric was about to protest. “I mean… You… You’re actually the only one apart from Alexx who’s ever successfully bullied me into going out and having fun. Even Cal hasn’t managed that in the four years I’ve known her”. He took a deep breath to stop himself from rambling. “You make me look at life differently. You’re… you’re way young you know. I’m about eight years older than you”

“Seriously, you barely look it”, Eric teased unable to resist the urge to kiss him again. 

Speed smiled and blushed. “I just… if this doesn’t work…”

“And if it does”, Eric asked him with another blinding smile. 

“This is exactly what I mean kid. Life’s not… It’s never this easy”

“You’re right. It’s not”, Eric agreed. “And you’re also right in the fact that I’m a hell of a lot younger than you. My parents and H think I’m immature and I guess they are right. I can be stupid like you’ve seen. But… I want you in my life Tim. You know I didn’t have to actually bully you right”, he added after another pause “I did that because I cared. Even back then when I barely knew you. All I could think about was the fact that I wanted you in my life. Wanted to be around you. To see you smile. I mean you look really gorgeous when you smile”, he added in that whisper he knew made the women he had been with go weak in the knees. Speed it seemed wasn’t immune to that either. 

“Ass”, the trace expert mumbled as he rested his forehead against the younger man’s. “And what about your parents?”, he asked the part-Cuban a moment later wondering why Eric would even think a relationship with him was worth it when all he could do was see the obstacles in front of them

“What about them?”, Eric responded flippantly

“They’re Catholic”. A pause. “And so are you”

“Really hadn’t noticed”, Eric responded pulling Speed flush against him making the older man blush again. 

“Eri…”. Eric cut him off with another kiss. 

“How about we worry about all of that another day”, he countered pinning Speed’s arm to his sides. 

“And what do you think we should do now?”, Speed questioned him with a soft smile as he realised that Eric had instinctively made his hold as gentle as possible so that he wouldn’t feel trapped. 

“What?”, Eric asked him at the look on his face. Speed shook his head and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Tim I…”

Speed shook his head again. “How about we just head to bed. My bed”, he added after a pause and with another blush. 

“Lead the way”, Eric responded with another blinding smile


	22. Chapter 22

“Oh God you got laid didn’t you”, Sevilla’s teasing comment caused Eric to glare at her as she stepped into the fingerprint lab

“Did you want something Adele?”, he asked her bitingly not too surprised when she ignored his tone.

“So what’s her name and where did you meet her”

Eric resisted the urge to groan and bang his head against the wall. “Do. You. Want. Something”

Adele who knew she was risking the possibility of being shot where she stood changed the subject. “Holding’s alibi cracked when she saw the evidence against him”, she announced causing Eric to smirk. 

“Thought she might”. The Cuban sounded satisfied. “And Holding?”

“H and Speed are interviewing him now”

“Then what the heck are we wasting time here for. Let’s go. I wanna see the look on his face”

 

“And that’s a master at work”, Eric teased Horatio and Speed as they stepped out of the interview room a half hour later

“Thank you”, Speed was the one who accepted the compliment even if it was their Lt. who had done all of the work

Horatio glared at both young men. “I thought you had paperwork to complete”

“On the shoe trace. I was done with that a while ago. I didn’t collect the rest of the evidence remember”, Eric retorted

“Knew there was a reason you wanted me on the knife”, Speed grumbled causing him to chuckle

“Out both of you”, Horatio ordered. “I want all of the paperwork completed and on my desk before five. Oh and Eric”, he added as the Cuban was about to walk away. “Nice job”

Eric smiled. “Thanks H”

 

“What’s her name”, was Calleigh’s first question as she spotted Eric at the elevators.

“Why the hell does everyone keep asking me that?”, the younger man grumbled but he knew he hadn’t stopped smiling

Calleigh didn’t deign him with an answer. Her look said enough.

“I”, Speed announced, “am gonna be in the trace lab. Getting some real work done”

“Yeah right”, was Eric’s response to that one

 

“You got a minute Eric?”, Alexx’s question caused the Cuban to actually look up from the scope and into her for once serious eyes and stony face. 

“Is this about Tim?”, he blurted not even realising he’d used Speed’s first name

“Yes it is honey”. The M.E’s face automatically softened at the apprehensive look on his face. She took a deep breath. “How about we go grab lunch. My treat”, she offered

Eric still hesitated. “Speed’s in hell honey”, she added with a wink.

“I know. I know, his fire-arms requalification. He hasn’t stopped muttering about Calleigh and how he wants to strangle her for days”

“Yeah ok”, he agreed at last knowing that Alexx wanted to talk and that there was nothing he could do to avoid it

 

Alexx it seemed wasn’t interested in beating around the bush. “What is going on between you and my baby?”, was the first question she asked him the minute they had given their orders to a perky waitress; who Eric realised with a wince he had been unknowingly flirting with

“Um…”, he gulped automatically. The M.E. had that look in her eyes he recognised all too well. He had after all seen it in a mirror too many times.

Eric may have been the youngest of four siblings but that did not mean that he wasn’t protective of all three of his older sisters - even Isabella the oldest who was married and had three kids of her own one of whom was only about ten years younger than him. And every time one of those said sisters went out on a date with a guy who he didn’t feel was worth their time – which was all of them when it came to Marisa the sibling who was closest in age to him – he and his parents had the same look in their eyes; the one that said I want to kill you and bury your body where no will find it and I will do it if you ever cause any hurt to my baby

“Did… um… Did Speed…”

“I don’t need him to”

“Right”, Eric mumbled. Alexx may not have been a CSI but she was a brilliant doctor. She could probably read him like a book

Alexx’s face softened. “Eric honey. You know I love you right”. That was the thing about her. While she was kind to everyone around her, she only gave her love to very few of them and Eric knew he was one of the lucky ones; which was one reason he let her get away with mothering him when he didn’t let his family do it

“I… I’m not trying to hurt him Alexx. I swear”. He wasn’t going to beat around the bush either

“Yeah but you get bored Eric. Easily”

Low-blow Alexx, Eric thought to himself. It seemed she wasn’t going to be pulling her punches

He took a deep breath and tried again. “Speed and I…”

“Careful Eric”, she warned him

“I’m not gonna tell you it’s none of your business. I know he’s your family, your son in every way that counts. But…”, he held up a hand when she tried to interrupt him. “You’re right. I’m not someone who has a proven track record when it comes to commitment. You’re right I date women I get easily bored with. And there’s a reason for that”

“You don’t want to feel trapped”. Yup just like a book

“Right again”, he agreed not happy like any other ordinary male about having to lay his soul bare in front of another person. “But… Tim and I are different Alexx. I can’t… can’t explain why or how but I care about him… could even come to love him. And I…”, he chanced a look at her blank face, “I realise this isn’t what you want to hear but I don’t know what else to tell you either. Except that I don’t think I could ever want… bear to see him hurt”

The waitress chose that moment to come back with their orders. “Anything else?”, she asked them with another perky smile.

“Nothing darlin’. Thanks”. Alexx waited till she had left to throw her hands up

“I couldn’t have just ignored her you know”, he informed her cheekily. “Flirting is something I do without conscious thought”

“Kinda like breathing”, the M.E. teased. She turned serious a second later. “Do me a favour honey”, she requested and Eric wondered if this was the part where she’d tell him to stay away from Speed. “Don’t tell Speed those three words and you’ll be fine”. She hesitated for a second. “Please trust me on this Eric. Never tell him you love him”

Eric could only stare at her cryptic request

 

“Last time I checked I was a cop, not a damsel in distress”

“Last time I checked I was your mother not your knight in shining armour”

“Alexx”, Speed protested as he stepped into the autopsy theatre. “No the idiot didn’t tell me”, he added as he caught the look on her face. “But after a week of him treating me like I’m made of glass…”

“Good. You need someone to treat you nice for a change”

“Alexx. Stop”, Speed snapped then turned away to stop himself from saying something he’d regret

Alexx it seemed didn’t have that same problem because she was hell bent on pushing his buttons. “When I saw what that monster did to you, God Timmy for the first time in my life I wanted someone dead. And don’t you dare tell me I can’t feel that way. Just imagine how you would be if someone had done that to Brian or Jamie”

Speed took a deep breath then another one. “Eric is not… He’s not… him Alexx. And I… I don’t need you to protect me”

“I know that honey”, Alexx agreed as she walked over to him. “I know you can take care of yourself. You have been through so much on your own. Come out on top against everything life has thrown at you. I know you don’t need me”

Speed’s face softened and he shook his head. “I’m sorry Alexx”, he apologised and pulled her into a hug. Alexx was his mom in every way that counted and Speed was damn lucky he had her

“I… I want this. For the first time in a while I want… I want Eric to be…”, he floundered but then again words had never been his forte

“Ok”, Alexx agreed as she pulled away. “But if he hurts you…”. She left the threat hanging making him chuckle

 

“Do I smell Cuban food?”, Eric’s tired question brought a smile to Speed’s face as he walked out of their kitchen to see the diver stand in the middle of the living room.

“You’re home early”, he mumbled as he walked over to kiss the younger man but to his surprise Eric pulled away

“I smell of canal water. Been diving the whole day”, he explained but Speed only shook his head and pulled him closer. 

The kiss was sweet and gentle and to Eric toe-curling despite the fact that this was all they had done the past couple of weeks ever since they had started ‘dating’. 

“So Cuban food?”

“Thought I’d cook us dinner for a change”

“What’s the occasion?”, Eric questioned with a chuckle as he saw Speed blush. The trace expert it turned out wasn’t a hard ass when it came to their private life. In fact the man could be downright… sweet

“Do we need one?”, he shot back still not letting Eric go. Eric leaned in for another kiss. Which turned into another one… And after two minutes they were both left panting…

“Um…”, Speed rested his forehead against Eric’s. “You’re right you stink”

The younger man laughed. “I need a shower”

Speed sniffed himself. “So do I now”

Eric laughed again. “Quicker if we share”, he teased and saw his boyfriend blush… but also tense. “Sor…”

Speed shook his head and he stopped. “Why don’t you go shower. I’ll finish cooking and take one”, he offered. Eric didn’t move though and just caressed his cheek softly. He wanted, desperately wanted Speed to know how much he… I love him… he realised and just pulled him into a hug shaking at the realisation

“Eric”, Speed sounded worried as Eric buried his face into the crook of the older man’s neck

“Jus’ tired”, he mumbled but his ragged voice gave him away. 

He made a noise of protest as Speed tried to pull him back and the trace expert subsided. “What is it?”, he heard Speed ask but quickly shook his head. “I just need a minute. Please”, he begged and Speed stilled and tightened the hug.

Eric felt like he’d never let go


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not just watched CSI Miami - several times - but I've also read the books. Yes I know I'm obsessed. And one of the books has this Secret Santa thing that I found adorable but it didn't have Speed but had Natalia... Grrr... I hate her character. Anyways this is my version of it

“Time flies when you’re having fun”, Eric muttered under his breath as he found himself ankle-deep in yet another dumpster

“What was that Eric?”, Horatio questioned the younger man; from about ten feet away on the outside. Eric swore he could hear the smirk in his boss’ voice

“Nothin’ I was just saying how much…”, he stopped then… “Voila”, he teased as he held out the 9 mil they’d been searching for.

“Nice job. Bag it, tag it and let’s go”, Horatio ordered walking away.

“Hey. You could give me a hand you know”, Eric yelled after him

“Sorry Eric, expensive suit that someone I know got me. Can’t get it dirty”, Horatio shot back with a grin making Eric chuckle

 

“Oh god you…”

“If you say I stink I will hurt you”, Eric warned the perky blond as she stepped into the layout room.

Calleigh made a ‘I’m zipping my lips’ gesture. “Where are the others?”, she asked him instead

“No id…”. He was interrupted the by the arrival of the zombie-look-alike a.k.a their trace expert. Eric opened his mouth for what was probably a lecture but the glare Speed shot him stopped him

“Ok who is…”

“Should I have a board above my head that says I stink just get over it”, Eric grumbled now completely annoyed

“Sorry”, Megan apologised but he heard the smirk in her voice. “Where are Horatio and Alexx?”

“Right here honey”. Alexx chose that moment to walk in as she sniffed the air.

Eric threw his hands up

“Where’s Horatio?”

Probably waiting to make a dramatic entrance, Eric thought not too happy with his boss at the moment. Actually he wasn’t too happy with life in general today but that had more to do with an annoyingly stupid boyfriend who didn’t seem to realise that food and sleep were an essential part of one’s livelihood.

“Everyone ready?” Horatio was the last one in and chuckled at the dark look on Eric’s face; especially as one sniff told him the younger man still smelt of garbage. “Here we go then. Eric”

“What?”

“The youngest goes first honey”, Alexx explained and he blushed.

“Oh… um… ok I got you”, he said turning to the blond next to her and handed her a package. 

“Whoa”, Calleigh exclaimed as she saw the holster he had gotten for her. “I… I don’t know if you’re religious or not but I got it blessed”, he explained with a blush

“Thank you Eric. I love it”. She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek making him go redder. Eric saw Speed shoot him a smirk at that and glared at him

“Ok my turn”. The trace expert threw his package at his ex-boss

“That’s not fair”, was Calleigh’s reaction. “How do you draw her every year?”

“What do you mean?”, Eric asked her curious.

“Speed pulls Megan’s name for Secret Santa every year. At least the last four years I’ve seen. You’re cheating somehow”

“And how am I supposed to have done that when you’re the one who had the slips with you princess”, Speed questioned her sarcastically

The ‘adults’ in the room laughed at her pout. “What did he get you?”, Eric questioned Megan then paused. “Or am I not supposed to…”

Megan shook her head and showed him the tickets. “Opera?”

“Yup. I love going to the opera”, she admitted

“At least you’re consistent”, Calleigh grumbled still annoyed at not being able to figure out how Speed could’ve rigged the draw. 

“My turn”, she realised a moment later. “Here you go Alexx”. She handed the doctor a package which looked similar to Speed’s. 

“Thank you baby. I’ve been wanting to go with Henry for ages. Megan, honey you could come with us”

“Um sure. If it’s the same day. I know someone else who would join me”, Megan said simply. Horatio gave her a very small nod and a smile.

Speed looked mortified as he realised he had gotten her two tickets instinctively. “Don’t worry Speed. I won’t make the same mistake again”, she commented at the look on his face knowing what he was thinking yet willing him to go with her

“What do you mean?”

‘Thank you Eric’, Megan thought shooting him a look of gratitude. “I had Speed come with me to the opera once. Sean was in the hospital that year. Can’t remember why”, she admitted. “So since Speed was the one who got me the tickets, he offered to come with me”

Speed groaned. “I had never been to an opera before and I’ll be really happy if I never go to one again. Don’t even start”, he added at the DNA expert’s smirk

“C’mon Tim it was beautiful”

“She screeched. I thought my ear drums were going to…”

Eric chuckled at Speed’s rant but then stopped listening at the slightest tightening of Calleigh’s muscles. It was then that he spotted the look she shot the tickets, Horatio and then Megan. Distracted by Speed’s dramatics everyone else had missed it. Hell Eric knew the only reason he had seen it was because he was right next to her but it seemed the ‘bullet girl’ was jealous. ‘Bad move Horatio’, he thought to himself. ‘You might’ve had a chance but now maybe you’ve blown it’. He did a quick math in his head. Calleigh was older than Speed which meant she wasn’t too young for his uncle and… His plotting caused him to miss the gift Alexx had gotten Horatio and watched as Speed was handed his gift by Megan; which meant… ‘Shit’, he thought to himself. Horatio had drawn his name. He knew exactly what his Uncle H would have gotten him and…

“That’s not fair”, Calleigh grumbled again and Eric with a quick Hallelujah watched Speed pocket Megan’s gift

Horatio threw his own gift at him and he did the same thing as Speed. He slipped it into the pocket of his corduroys

Calleigh shot him a look but gave up

“All right everyone. Let’s not forget we are all meeting up here at seven P.M. sharp tonight, neatly dressed, shaved, suits. No exceptions”, the blond announced having regained her good humour. 

“Do we have to”, Speed whined. 

“Yes Tim”

“Yeah honey”

“Yes”

“Yes Speed you’re joining us or I will take you out of the field”

Eric who was the only one who had kept his mouth shut just burst out laughing. Speed rolled his eyes at him

“Where the heck are we going anyway?”, the part-Cuban asked Calleigh at last as the rest of them walked out. 

“That new restaurant near my place. It’s got rave reviews and we’re lucky to even get a table there”

“What you know the owner or something”, Eric teased her but kept a subconscious eye on Speed and watched him stiffen. 

‘What the hell’, he thought suddenly feeling jealous himself. ‘Why would Speed care if Calleigh knows the owner or not’

Before Calleigh could respond though Speed had almost run away and caught up to Alexx leaving Eric wondering what in the hell was going on


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speed's background as explained earlier is taken from S1 not the stupid thing they told us in S8E1... So for people who are reading this and who don't know he has this best friend die on him when he is in college, quits the whole program, runs away and ends up in Miami. The character is not named so I had to give it one... Andrew... Technically the character isn't OC... But he's never gonna appear anyway because well he is dead and I don't believe in ghosts
> 
> Oh and Speed did act like a goofball in S1E0... or the Vegas crossover... If he had still acted like that in S1 I would have never watched the show so I'm glad he didn't. Peppy did not suit Rory Cochrane at all

“Change of plan guys. Alexx and Speed won’t be joining us tonight”. The announcement by Horatio to Calleigh, Eric and Megan was like a gun going off. All three of them gaped at him

“Are they ok?”, was Calleigh’s first question knowing that if Horatio had let Speed back off then it must have been something serious. Horatio didn’t insist they go out as a team, but a pre-Christmas dinner just like lunch at Alexx’s on Christmas Eve was a tradition this lab had had for a long time. And Speed despite his whining made it to both of them. In fact the blond suspected he actually spent Christmas day with Alexx and her family

“They are fine guys”, Horatio reassured them, “But something’s come up and they’re both needed elsewhere this evening”

Alexx hadn’t told him what was wrong but she had told him flat out that neither of them would be able to make it that night and despite his prodding had refused to give him a reason for it. “So where are we on the robbery?”, Horatio turned their attention back to the case the four of them had been working on

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it”, Speed didn’t even bother looking up from the results as Eric walked into the trace lab a few minutes later

Eric hesitated taken aback by Speed’s flat tone. Sure Speed’s tone could be flat when he was being sarcastic, but this… this was him not just shutting a door but more like slamming it in Eric’s face

Some of his fear must have shown because Speed finally dropped the paper on to the table and held out a hand. Eric stepped closer and allowed the trace expert to pull him into a one armed hug. He wrapped his own arms around the older man and breathed a kiss into the brunette hair knowing all the while that they could easily be spotted by someone any minute. The trace lab sat in the middle of CSI after all

Speed let him go a minute later and Eric stepped back. No words passed between them. Speed had gone back to staring at the result the mass spec had spit out and Eric… Eric’s attention seemed to be on the table in front of him. A moment later he walked out

 

“I think I screwed up”, Speed announced as he walked into Alexx’s kitchen that night. Alexx sighed.

“You could’ve just asked Calleigh to change the restaurant honey”

“And say what? That I’m too scared to look that bastard in the eye even after all these years”

Alexx hesitated but didn’t answer. “I couldn’t have gone Alexx. You know that”. He willed her to understand.

“Timmy…”

“I told Eric”

“What?”, Alexx gaped at him. There was no way…

“Not… not the specifics but… He figured out I had been… That I was a victim”. There he had finally said the words out loud just like the only idiot shrink he had been to see had wanted him to but it still didn’t make him feel any better. In fact just like he suspected he felt like shit. “One look at my face and he would’ve known Alexx. And if you wanna kill him, think about how Eric would’ve felt”

“Yeah but baby that man deserves to…”

“Eric shouldn’t have to be the one to handle this Alexx. This is my mess. In fact I’m not sure Eric should even be… I mean look at me… Maybe I shoul…”

“Don’t you dare think about walking away from him Timmy”, Alexx warned him. “That boy… He’s head over heels for you baby and you’ll break his heart”

 

He was surprised by the sight that greeted him when he entered the house few hours later as he spotted Eric still in his suit dozing lightly on their couch. The part-Cuban was supposed to have gone over to his parents for Christmas by now

Speed just stood in front of the coffee table and took in the sight of the gorgeous man. And it was true, Eric was simply gorgeous. Tall, dark and handsome didn’t even come close to defining him. Add in the fact that he had a beautiful heart and Speed had to sometimes pinch himself to make sure this wasn’t a dream but his reality. That someone like Eric who could have any number of men and women at his beck and call had chosen to fall for someone like him who was a broody, sarcastic, ass-hole managed to surprise the heck out of him

Not that the kid didn’t have any flaws. As he had seen several times before, Eric just like every young person was overconfident and stupid. But then again he was stupid because he chose to see the world with rose-tinted glasses. Despite being a cop for more than a year now Eric had never lost that optimism and trust in the human race that seemed to shine around him like a beacon

Speed on the other hand never gave his trust easily. Mainly because he had seen how bad life could be and how much people could hurt you if you gave them that power

‘But Eric isn’t like that and you know it Speed’, he reminded himself. In the last month or so that they had been together Eric had not even once pushed him at all. If Speed didn’t want to talk, they didn’t talk. If Speed wanted to brood Eric let him be. If Speed didn’t want to be touched Eric wouldn’t even come near him unless Speed initiated physical contact again. 

True Eric still bullied him into going out; not that they had hit the club scene since the disaster with Marcel. No these days it was simply dinner or a walk on the beach but still, even then Eric would leave him alone if he wanted and would stay beside him silently, just offering support with his presence. Speed had never had a lover do that for him. Ever

‘Yes but for how long? How much longer do you think he’s going to put up with your whims and fancies’

Speed’s heart froze at that thought. If Eric decided that he Speed was no longer worth it… 

Maybe he was right, maybe he should just walk away 

‘Is that why you spent all day yesterday and today doing what you did. Just to walk away?’ Andrew’s sarcastic voice demanded in his head.

Speed told him to shut up but then again he had never been listened to even when Drew was alive

‘And go where? Back home so you can drown in memories of us’

‘I could go to Vegas’, he muttered. He had made – well not exactly made friends with Warwick – but he had the other CSI’s number. And he was sure Catherine Willows wouldn’t mind putting in a good word for him with her boss. Even if he had acted like a goofball back then

‘Do you honestly think you can just leave Eric behind. That he wouldn’t actually follow you. Eric’s a good investigator Speed. It’ll take him all of two seconds to find you. And then what?’

‘So what do you suggest Drew?’

‘You know exactly what I want you to do Tim’

‘Yeah and falling for someone worked out so well the last time’

‘Eric is not him Tim’, Andrew’s voice whispered in his head and Speed wondered if he was going crazy. ‘You l…’

‘Shut up Drew’, he thought knowing he was never going to want to hear those words. Ever. Especially from him

‘I want you to be happy Tim’, was the retort. ‘And he makes you happy. So please fix this. Please don’t ruin the best thing that’s ever happened to you Tim. Please open up to Eric’

‘And if he breaks my heart’

‘You’ve already given him your heart whether you like it or not Tim. Take a chance’

‘Take a chance’, Speed thought to himself. “Ok Drew you win”, he muttered into the silence. “But if this goes south I get to tell you I told you so”

Take a chance

Speed sat down next to Eric on the couch ready to lay his soul bare


	25. Chapter 25

It was the soft caress to his cheek that woke Eric up from the pleasant dream he had been having. A sleepy smile lit up his face and he caught the trace expert’s calloused hand in his own and kissed the palm.

“Eric”, Speed whispered from somewhere close to his ears making his smile widen. 

“You’re home”, he mumbled as he snuggled into the older man

Speed realised just how appropriate that phrase was. “Yes I am”, he agreed softly as he held Eric in his arms. This was home. Eric was. 

Eric finally opened his eyes to see… His breath caught in his throat at the look in Speed’s eyes. He could see the love shine in them and ran his own fingers over the older man’s cheeks

“I…”, ‘Shut up Eric’, his mind chose to tell him in Alexx’s voice and Eric realising what he had been about to say changed tack. “I missed you tonight”, he said softly instead and watched as Speed’s face fell. “I’m sor…”

“No babe. Stop” Eric smiled at the endearment he knew Speed wasn’t even aware he had uttered. “I’m the one that’s sorry Eric. Did I… Did I screw us up?”

Eric laughed lightly. “I already knew what I was getting into when I started dating you Tim. So no you can’t scare me away just by…”

“Being a broody sarcastic ass-hole”, Speed finished making him laugh again.

“Thought you were going to go to your parents”, he mumbled a minute later as he nibbled at Eric’s neck making the younger man moan. Eric managed an incoherent “Wha’”, as Speed’s hand travelled over his body and his lips continued leaving a path down his neck. He heard the trace expert’s throaty laugh in his ears

“Thought you were going to your parents”, he repeated. 

Eric’s brain needed a minute to come online. “Told them I’d show up for dinner tomorrow”, he muttered at last. “Used Alexx’s lunch as an excuse”, he admitted then paused. “You are…”

“I’ll be gone early tomorrow”, Speed confessed. “I usually help her cook. Wanna come?”, he offered a moment later as Eric looked at him stunned. “Alexx won’t mind and Henry’s been curious about you”, he explained

“You told Alexx’s husband about us?”

Speed laughed. “Henry and I are… Well Alexx is mom but he isn’t exactly my father figure”. That honour went to Mike… Speaking of whom… He shook his head concentrating on the conversation. “But he is still one of my good friends and yes I told him”

“That’s not fair”, Eric pouted making Speed wonder what in the hell this was about. “I never got to tell anyone”

Speed laughed again. “If it helps H knows about us”

“Yeah but I wasn’t the one to tell him. He figured it out on his own”, Eric argued

“You’re insane”

It was Eric’s turn to laugh. “True but you… keep me around anyway”

The younger man leaned backward for another kiss as he easily pushed Speed back onto the couch and… He made a noise of protest as Speed broke the kiss off. Speed chuckled. “Not yet. Maybe if you’re a good boy”, he promised and watched as Eric’s eyes darkened. “Now though I wanna show you something”

Even if his voice was controlled Eric could feel the clamminess in Speed’s palm. “What is it?”, he asked as he got them both up from the couch. Speed hesitated as he saw just how tired Eric was. ‘Maybe this can wait till morning’. But then if he did that he knew he’d chicken out

“You all right”, he asked when Eric yawned. Eric’s smile was sheepish as he scratched his hair

“’Am fine”, he mumbled as he just snuggled into Speed again. “H made me dumpster dive”. That complaint earned him another soft laugh. 

“Ok c’mon let’s just sleep for now…”

“Nope”, Eric argued. “You said you had something to show me”

Speed hesitated again. “Two somethings actually”, he agreed at last as he pushed Eric towards their room and stopped in front of the closet. “Close your eyes”, he whispered as he helped Eric out of his now wrinkled jacket and tossed it carelessly on the bed.

“Hey watch it”, Eric mumbled. “H gave me that”

“Now I know where I stand in the scheme of things”, Speed groused but then…

Eric turned around and Speed was kissed thoroughly enough that his brain was fried in the process. “That’s where you stand in the scheme of things”, Eric whispered their lips still close

The scared part of Speed wanted to make a flippant remark to ease the tension that had crept in but then… ‘No Speed for once stay true to yourself’

“Close your eyes”, he whispered not pulling away. Eric just stared at him for a minute before he complied. Speed turned him around to the closet opened it and reached beyond him for a scarf, pressing their bodies close for a minute. He heard Eric’s quick indrawn breath and chuckled again. “Not yet”, he whispered as he tied the scarf around Eric’s eyes

“Tim?”, Eric sounded nervous as hell

“Do you trust me?” Speed’s arms were wrapped around him from behind now and he was held tightly

“You know I do”, Eric mumbled.

“Ok then c’mon”

Without letting go of him, Speed walked them both back to the living room and the front door. Eric heard him back away then… there was a sound of a desk opening and he heard Speed pull a set of keys out. “To the loft”, he explained making Eric wonder why in the hell they were going there at this time

Before he knew it they were out the front door and Eric in just a light shirt shivered in the crisp December temperature. “Ass”, he mumbled as he heard Speed laugh at his predicament. But a moment later Speed had wrapped his arms around him from behind again. Eric leaned into him soaking up his body heat but shivered again for a different reason as Speed kissed his neck

“Had… had something to show me”, he managed to get out

“I don’t know this is more fun”, Speed teased

“Tim”, he groused and heard Speed chuckle. 

“Ok c’mon”. 

Speed carefully helped him up a set of stairs and they stopped again as Eric heard a key turn. Another door opened and Speed stepped up behind him, pushed him inside and unwrapped his blindfold

Eric actually gasped. The loft was filled with furniture from his tiny apartment. His photos had been hung carefully on the wall and… he walked into the dining room to see all of his mother’s pots and pans safe and sound. The bedroom held another surprise for him as he saw… “That’s not my… That’s your… our…”

Speed looked amused at his amazement. “Yup that’s our bed from downstairs. H mentioned something about how your bed was more comfortable”

“H?”, Eric questioned with a blush

“He helped me set this up”, he admitted. “Yesterday was both our day off remember”

Eric’s eyes were dancing with mischief as he turned around and Speed instinctively backed up. “You talked to H about our sleeping arrangements”

“Ass”. It was Speed’s turn to complain. “I… I wanted the photos downstairs but I was…”, he rubbed the back of his neck. “I was gonna do it tomorrow. This… I… Merry Christmas”, he whispered at last

He was rewarded with another bruising kiss. “Your present’s downstairs. I didn’t wanna leave without giving it to you”, Eric explained. “Though it’s not this… thoughtful”, he admitted

“My greatest gift is you being here”, Speed stated quietly. “Just putting up with me and my…”

Eric cut him off with another kiss. “You aren’t scaring me off that easily”

Speed just stared at him for a second before he held up the scarf making Eric look at him curiously. “Surprise isn’t over yet”

 

They were back in the bedroom before he knew it and Eric heard the closet open. Speed untied the scarf again

Eric was once again left to gasp as he spotted both their clothes mixed around the closet. True he had been sleeping in Speed’s… their bed… for well over a month now but his things had still been in the spare bedroom. Speed had put a lot of thought into this he realised as he once more leant back into the trace expert. “When the hell did you this?”

“Lunch today. I snuck in for about an hour. You weren’t supposed to be here tonight. I haven’t finished moving everything yet”. Eric only smiled as he felt his eyes water.

“Change into something more comfortable babe”, Speed whispered again. “I have something else to show you”


	26. Chapter 26

“In here”, Speed called out as he heard Eric search for him a few minutes later. 

Eric heard Speed’s voice come from the room opposite the study; the only room in the house which he had never entered till now.

While it was true that Speed had never ever made him feel like a stranger in this house, this one room Eric had realised was always kept closed. He had never once gone in not even when Speed cleaned it mainly because whenever the trace expert went in there which was rare he always shut the door behind him making Eric realise that this was the older man’s private space. He had chosen to never invade it and instead waited for the other man to trust him enough to show it to him. And his patience had been rewarded tonight

Eric walked over to the door and leant against the frame curiously as he took in the sight of Speed in just his undershirt and shorts looking for something in the boxes he had dumped on the floor

Speed held out a hand when he caught sight of him and the younger man walked in slowly and took it.

“I want you to meet someone”, Speed explained softly as he directed Eric’s attention to the wall behind him which contained…

“Oh wow”, Eric whispered as he saw the life size sketch of two boys. One of them was clearly a really young Speed, younger even than the photos with Alexx, Eric realised. The other one though…

“His name’s Drew. Andrew Colfax”, Speed elaborated as he held Eric from behind again. “He… he was my best friend”

Eric hearing the emotions in Speed’s voice pulled his eyes away from the picture and looked at his face. Speed’s eyes were filled with tears. He looked to be really far away; lost in a beautiful memory if the smile was any indication. Eric chose to wait him out

“He…”, Speed managed to whisper again… “I lost him… when I was just nineteen. Around Christmas”

‘Shit’ Eric thought. That explained the sleepless nights and the grumpy behaviour

“I’m so sorry Tim”

“I…” Speed’s eyes had closed and a tear slipped down his cheek. Eric’s own eyes watered at the pain on his face. 

“Will you tell me about him”, he requested softly and watched as the trace expert opened his eyes. 

Speed’s answer was to grab a photo album. “C’mon”, he held out his hand again. Instead of walking out the room as Eric had expected though, he directed him to a set of cushions by the wall. Sitting down with his back to them he pulled the young Cuban down in front of him to settle him in between his legs and opened the album. The rest of the night was spent reliving old memories and making new ones

 

“Hey Alexx”, a clearly chirpy Eric greeted Alexx the next morning at her front door making the surprised M.E. raise an eyebrow. The young diver didn’t even hesitate as he gave her a hug wished her a Merry Christmas and pushed past her into the house

“C’mon in honey”, she invited him sarcastically as she just gave Speed a look that said, ‘What the hell’. Speed’s answer was a shrugged shoulder

Walking into the living room the mother and son duo spotted Eric study the pictures on her mantle. “Oh God”, Speed grumbled. “Didn’t you get enough of it last night”

Alexx’s eyebrows were now at her hairline. Speed had shown Eric photos. Willingly?

“Nope, can’t ever get enough of you in that hair”, the younger man retorted

Alexx couldn’t help the laugh that left her lips. 

Her little terrors chose that moment to show up. With exclamations of ‘Uncle Timmy’ and ‘Uncle Tim’, they both ran over to the trace expert. Speed smiled a wide smile as he picked Brian up by his armpits and threw him into the air before he caught him. “Whoa. You’re getting too big to do that”, he exclaimed as he set the child back down on his feet before giving Jamie a hug and a kiss. 

“I am?”. Brian sounded disappointed making Eric chuckle

The kids turned around to look at him

“Guys, I want you to meet someone really special”, Alexx explained as she dragged Eric over to her children. “This is Eric Delko. He’s my friend and…”, she stopped looking up at Speed before receiving a hesitant nod, “And Timmy’s boyfriend”, she finished

“Boyfriend”, Jamie sounded curious. “Are they like you and daddy then?”

Eric laughed at the innocent question. “No cariño, we aren’t”, he elaborated. “At least not yet”, he added making Speed blush and Alexx look at him in appreciation. He had definitely scored some brownie points in her book

“Tim”, a deep voice greeted from further inside the house and out stepped Henry; Alexx’s six foot six inches, almost 300 pounds husband. Eric resisted the urge to gulp as the big, no scratch that huge man walked over to his boyfriend and casually hugged him. Not that he had ever imagined hurting Speed, but if he ever did so he had a feeling Alexx would be the least of his problems

“You must be Eric”, Henry added as he turned around to shake his hand, almost crushing his fingers in the process. Speed and Alexx chuckled clearly enjoying his terror as Eric managed a “Nice to meet you sir”

“Nonsense. Please just call me Henry”

“Yeah ’course Henry”, Eric mumbled then when everyone moved to the kitchen whacked his still laughing boyfriend on the back of his head

 

“I miss you already”, Eric mumbled into the phone later that night as he lounged on his bed in his parents’ house

“You’ve barely been gone a few hours babe”, Speed teased him. Not that he’d ever admit it but he was missing having Eric in his arms too.

“And I still didn’t give you your present”

“You can give it to me…”

“Eric, Horatio’s here”, he heard his father yell

“Sorry Speed got to go”, Eric interrupted him. “H is here”

“Yeah ok. Wish him Merry Christmas from me would you”

“Will do Tim”, he hesitated. “And Tim”

“Yeah kid”

Eric hesitated again. “I… I can’t wait to see you” he finished lamely as he chickened out

Speed’s answer was a chuckle


End file.
